Cotillion
by Lady Skarizza
Summary: Nico Robin is a transferee student on the popular school at East Blue and without a doubt, she easily gains fame. This made her to enter to the most awaited dance at prom, the no other than- Cotillion. A RobinXZoro, RobinXSanji and RobinXLaw story.
1. Prologue

**Cotillion**

_**Cotillion **__[co·til·lion__ also __co·til·lon]_

_n.__A formal ball from France, especially one at which young women are presented to society._

Hi Guys! I'm really happy that I got an idea again, well, dunno if it will be a "brilliant" idea or "worst" LOL. Hope you'll like it. This will be my 3rd story but unfortunately, I didn't manage to end the 2nd one :/ (Confessions at Benrima Shima) But Anyway, I'll try to end it after this one. Hope I'll end this story too.

P.S: Please excuse my casual form of speaking. But I'll be more formal on the story

Anyway, to start with, please read a brief and much explained summary of my story entitled, Cotillion. I'm planning to make a trailer but m' kinda lazy. LOL. Maybe next time? Just imagine that this one is a trailer. Yeah really! With sound effects or something. Really like a trailer XD

_Nico Robin is a transferee student on the popular school at East Blue, the Pirate Academy of East Blue. And without a doubt, she easily gains fame because of her brilliance not only in academics but because of her irresistible charm. This made her to enter to the most awaited dance at prom, the no other than- Cotillion. This is a story of a Love Triangle between Sanji, Robin and Zoro._

_Sanji; A coward but miraculously became serious when he and Robin's path collided._

_-or-_

_Zoro; A man that desired by many but there's a hidden personality and unspoken feelings._

_Who do you think who will win her heart?_

*Well… I'm planning to make it love quadrangle. What do you think? Will I add Law? B'cause I'll make Law as her nemesis in academics. Well. Let's just see. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

This is a brand new day to all of the students on Pirate Academy of East Blue. Some are excited. Some aren't. But, will be the Grade 11 students be happy to know their classmates for this year?

_This is the list of the Student with their Section. (Top 3 or 5 important students per section will be mentioned only) _

**Section 4A**; A is the known as the Star Section per level. This means that Section 4A are the section of the smartest, talented, wealthy and famous students per level.

Adviser: Mihawk; P.E teacher w/ his assistant, Perona

1.) Nico Robin; amazingly entered the star section because of her perfect entrance examination. A transferee student.

2.) Trafalgar Law; a very wise student. Science is his specialty. Soon to be Nico Robin's nemesis.

3.) Bon Kurei; really good at TLE and PE. She/ He had an incredible talent at dancing.

4.) Vivi; chosen to be one of the Star Section because of her bloodline as a Princess.

5.) Sanji; though he's poor at academics, he still became a star student because of his brilliance at cooking.

**Section 4B**; This section is for average students.

Adviser: Franky; Math teacher

1.) Nami; she's quite good in terms of geography but unfortunately she failed to enter the hall of star students.

2.)Usopp; an average student. loves P.E especially the shooting classes.

3.)Ace; Luffy's brother as well as batch mate. They entered together at school to gain more knowledge about pirating. He's a very handsome and one of the campus crush.

**Section 4C**; This section is for below average students. Not only low averaged but those wild and not that outstanding at character dwells in this section.

Adviser: Brook; Music teacher

1.)Luffy; placed in this section because of a rampage last year. An energetic student.

2.)Zoro; he's with Luffy on a rampage last year so he too was placed in this section. Loves to sleep during discussions. Also, one of the campus crushes of the school.

3.) Buggy; the campus clown of the school. He hates studying but was forced by his other friends to enter the academy.

**Robin's POV**

_Tick tock.._

"_Madame Robin" _

_I heard a voice outside my door. Actually, it irritates me. I looked on the wooden antique clock on the left corner of my room and saw the hand pointing exactly at 6. I felt sleepy so I closed my eyes again and ignored the rattling sound. _

"_Madame Robin"_

_Again, I heard my name. I grabbed my pillow at my head and covered my head with it._

_Tick_

"_M-Madame. Please get ready to school. You'll be late" _

_Tock._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi again! Hope you enjoyed the Prologue. LOL. Though there's nothing in there to be enjoy with :/ Well… Here's the Chapter 1. And about the LawXRobin thingy… Well… I decided bout' it. M' going to make it a Love quadrangle. Yesehey \:D/_

_11/10/11 OMFG Guyssss! Really thanks for reviews! M' really glad of your feedback. Don't worry, I'll try to make it a bit longer. And. Omfg! I forgot. It is supposed to be __**prologue**__. M' such an idiot :-/ But really thanks for correcting me, my dear friend ;-) Oh. And one more thing, bout' the rampage thingy. Maybe I'll reveal it at the middle of the chapter. Really sorry but I need perfect timing about that But I'll still try to make it as early as I could. _

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it. I'm done to my draft to the 2__nd__ chapter and currently typing it. Oh my! You should see that one, it's so romantic. Elevator moments :"" Omfg. I shouldn't spoil you. Haha. Really thanksss!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Walking confidently at the wide tiled corridor of the 6th floor of the Pirate Academy of East Blue, commonly known on its acronym as PAEB, Nico Robin, a new transferee student from her initial island, Ohara Island at West Blue, smiled to the strangers who are suspiciously looking at her. She is used to it. Since before, she is always the center of the attraction to a community. Now, she transferred to other school, it is undoubtly for her to be just a normal school girl. She is totally a splendor.

"Nico Robin,huh?" A boy with panda-like bonnet whispered to his companion. Robin seems to overheard it. So as what she is doing to others, she simply smiled at him. The boy didn't react. Instead, he ignored her black as pit eyes and started to walk, grabbing his companion with him.

_*Section 4A*_

Unlike the other rooms, Section 4A had an obvious wide gap to another room. It is a closed room unlike the others that you can even see what is inside.

She opened the door slowly and saw a very nice and high classed classroom. Air conditioned, organized and a hotel-like room appeared. Even the arm chair is incredibly different. It is just like a mini sofa with a very wide arm desk. What do you expect? Brilliant students deserve this.

She looked for a chair but all seems occupied except for two. Suddenly, a hawk eyed guy entered the room. He gave a look to the still-standing-Robin.

"Nico Robin, right?" he asked.

"I am, Mister" she said, smiling friendly at him.

The hawk eyed guy looked at her from head to toe. "Having trouble with your seat, Miss Robin?"

"A bit, Sir"

"Why don't you sit beside him?" He said to her as he pointed his finger to the guy with a panda-like bonnet. _The man a while ago_.

"There, beside Trafalgar Law. Anyway, I'm Dracule Mihawk. Your PE teacher as well as adviser."

The class stayed silent. While, Trafalgar Law did not move.

"So, Miss Robin, You may take your seat. But, as a new student, maybe I'm becoming too rude. If you don't want to be in there, please let me know. I'm willing to change the sitting plan for this whole year."

Without a second, the class started to be noisy after hearing Dracule Mihawk's last statement.

"What? For this whole year?" the one at the back seat said shockingly.

"Is he serious?" screamed by the other one.

Robin smiled. "No, Sir. I would love to be here."

First meeting didn't go rough as everybody is imagining. Instead, it is really a very light and easy task that their adviser gave them.

"All you need to do is to pick a partner from Section 4C and tutor him or her for this year." Dracule Mihawk said as he is touching his suave mustache.

After he announced that, he disappeared. And that would seem _forever_.

*Half past 10, recess. At Cafeteria.

"Robin-san! Over here!" the girl with peach hair approached her while raising her hand and waving it at the same time.

"Hi! I am Nami from Section 4B" Nami introduced.

"Oh. I'm…" Robin started.

"Nico Robin, right? Don't tell me I'm wrong. All people here knew you!" Nami said, interrupting Robin from introducing herself at her.

"Yes. Anyway, I'm very pleased to know you, Nami"

The two guys beside Nami seem to be paralyzed from their seat. But though, both of them have different facial expressions. The much younger looking guy's eyes are intensely dazzling and the other one is so serious, his eyes are focused to the stunning black beauty of Nico Robin.

"Hey Robin-san. Why not hangout with us?" Nami asked, kneeling at her.

"Well. Of course" she said, forcing a smile.

Nami is really aggressive. She grabbed Robin's hands and breathtakingly shrieked.

"REAAALLLYY? FOREVER?"

Robin jerked from her seat. But then, thinking of poise, she ignored the "forever" word and acted she didn't hear that ridiculous thing. "I will do my best on that. Heeh"

Nami just nodded, pretending that she understood what she meant.

"Oh anyway, "bestie". I want you to meet them. They usually hang out with me too." Nami started excitedly, emphasizing also the word "bestie".

"This is Luffy" she continued, pointing her finger to the much younger guy with strawhat whose eyes are currently dazzling to death.

"And this one is Zoro" she said, pertaining to the serious gentleman beside Luffy.

Nami poked the two guys and whispered at them.

"Hey! Say something you morons!" She shouted in a somewhat kind of whispering manner. (LOL. Is there a shout in whispering manner? I'm creating new bunch of ridiculous words XD)

"Oh Hey, Robin! You're really brilliant! I can't believe I'm talking to a miracle student!" Luffy said, grinning.

"Miracle, eh?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah. You just gain fame in the 1st day of classes. Oh my Gosh! Just imagine your social status, it is perfectly 100! I can't imagine you perfect the entrance examination. Look, you are famous, bestie!" Nami said continuously, without any pause.

"Oh well. It just happens" she replied and gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah! And Imagine that? You entered in the Star section easily. Many are dying to be one of the Star Students." Nami added.

She just smiled at them and her stare stopped at Zoro's. "What section are you from, Mister?"

Zoro gone to be stiffer than before. He seems to be like a stone.

"We are both from Section 4C. Heeh Heeh" Luffy answered.

"Oh. Good. Do you mind if I'll tutor you for this whole year?" she asked as she rest her chin to her hand.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" The three of them scream in shock.

And the day ends smoothly, _for others_.

***ZORO'S POV**

I stared blankly to the tea served in my mini table of my apartment. I wonder why? My thoughts seemed to linger on what happened awhile ago at the cafeteria. Yeah, about the tutor thing. I tried to remove her in my head and successfully I did it, even just for a second.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. "Ding dong"

I jerked to my seat and thought of possible persons who will visit in this very late time. I opened the door and I was disappointed. There are no people even a single human figure in there. The wind blew hard so I decided to close the door. I bent my head and saw three books lying on the floor. I flipped the first book and a letter revealed. I unfolded it and started reading.

_A Good eve to you Zori,_

_Please read the ff. books. It will somehow help you studying. Study well, kay? _

_-Nico Robin_

I dropped the books I'm carrying as I saw Nico Robin as the sender.

"That girl. Urgh. Who do you think are you?"

I don't know. I hate the way she smiles. I hate the way she looks at me. I hate her personality. I hate the way she dresses. I hate the way she speaks. I don't know. I just HATE HER.

And one more thing….** WHO THE HELL IS ZORI?**


	3. Chapter 2

_Guys, Paretal Guidance. LOL. I have something in here that is kinda awkward to read. LOL. Anyway it's just __**one single word**__. LOL. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! _

_P.S: I uploaded it yesterday night but it seems something is wrong. I can't use the word; "supercalifragilisticexpial..." That's a marvelous word from Julie Andrews! Aw. How unfortunate :-/ Wish I can use that one to Sanji's POV :-/_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The first week of classes ended well. Luckily, Zoro and Robin didn't still starting their tutor session. Or else, Zoro's first week will be miserable. The night during the first day of classes served also as the last day that Robin gave books to Zoro. Robin is busy these past days, _very busy_.

_**6 days ago**_

"Ohhh! What a brand new day!" Nami said as she corner Robin at the entrance of the school.

"I agree" Robin replied, smiling.

As they are approaching the elevator of the school, they saw Luffy and Zoro from afar. Luffy waved a hand. When Robin met Zoro's eyes, she smiled at him. The message of the smile seems to be understood by Zoro; It is if he got the books or not. Zoro didn't reply. After a second the elevator from going up came. Due to many students, they all packed up like sardines in a single elevator. It is just confusing that the elevator can hold up 30 plus persons.

Going up floors are one of the hardest thing to do during mornings and dismissals because of the time it is consuming. To a thirty plus students at the elevator and different floors they must stop, they must really say that it is really a time consuming.

As the crowd at the elevator are forcingly compressing themselves, unexpectedly, Zoro touched Robin's breast. Zoro's face turned red as tomatoes. Luckily, Robin seems to be unaware on it because she also is having a hard time in there. Their shoulders touched too that really made Zoro's face burned like hell. Zoro tried to looks to the pretty lady beside her. It seems his world stopped as he stared deeply at her. He first stared on her eyes, her beautiful black eyes. Then down to her lips. And he stopped, to her wet_ lips_.

"Ting"

"5th floor" The elevator boy said.

Zoro finally awaken. "Oh" he murmured, still feeling the uneasiness because of his burning cheeks.

"Ey Zoro. Why are you so red?" Luffy asked.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothiiingg!" Zoro shivered. He quickly go away at them as the elevator boy announced the 6th floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Nami said.

"Yeah. Odd" Then, Luffy continued. "What do ya think Robin?"

Robin refused to reply. She tilted her head down and bit her lip as she exited the elevator _alone_.

_**At the same day; Morning at Section 4A**_

Unlike yesterday, Dracule Mihawk, their adviser, didn't make it to see them. Instead, his assistant Perona meet with them.

"Sir Mihawk will be out of the business for a month so I'll be your proctor for this whole month" she said.

"Anyway, please meet the new star student, Sanji, he is a former 3B student and successfully entered in 4A now. He failed to attend during first class due to some problems."

Then, a tall man wearing a classic American suit entered the room and after that, he idiotically swirled himself to Perona. "Ohhhhh. What a beautiful introduction, m'lady!" Sanji said.

Suddenly, his eyes accidentally turned to Robin who is currently sitting cross legged and reading a small book. His jaw dropped to the floor. It seems the ladies in his heart disappeared and changed only to one, to Robin. Yes. _Only to Robin_. Now, the womanizer Sanji was transformed in to a loyal gentleman.

"Ohhh! My Lovee! Cupid seems to hit me easily with his arrows!" he screamed as he is swirling going to Robin.

Suddenly, a long leg kicked his head when he is almost near at her. The class screamed in shock. It was **Trafalgar Law**.

**SANJI'S POV**

"Uh… Where am I?" I murmured as I opened my eyes.

I can't believe what I am seeing. It is all white. Am I still alive? I pinched myself. Oh my, I can't feel anything.

_Am I a soul? Well let me rephrase…._

_Am I a supercalifragilistic soul?_

Then, a storm came.

Oh my gosh! Is it the effect of saying the supercalifragilistic soul?

Well. Let us see!

"Yowww! I'm a supercalifragilistic soul!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. And, it echoed in the whole white room.

Then, without any second, I saw a lightning approaching me. Then, it suddenly strikes me. My whole body was burned and I turned black. But still, I can't feel any pain.

"I can't believe this. Why don't you agree you stupid storm?"

Then, I repeated shouting and shouting.

And the lightning continued striking me and striking me.

And the idiocracy continues…

* * *

><p>"Is he still alive, Doctor?" Robin asked as she is staring to the looks that is deteriorating to humankind of the Black Leg Sanji.<p>

"Of course yes! He's just unconscious" Chopper, the school doctor, said.

"But. He looks….Odd. I never saw an unconscious person like that"

"Yeah. Well… His vital cells are different. It is somehow deformed and….." Chopper paused as he is looking to a somehow like X ray machine.

"And…?"

" Seems his cells' shape are different…. It is all in the shape of **HEART**!" he said in shock.

"Wow. This guy is…. _Supernatural_? " She replied curiously.

_**5 days ago; At the Principal's office**_

"Sir. Here's Trafalgar Law" Kuma said as he knocks on the wooden door. Kuma is the guidance counselor of the school.

"Please let him in" a low voice from inside replied.

Trafalgar Law is still calm. Maybe he already prepared what he will explain to the principal. But, his heart beats faster when he heard that very low creepy voice. Just a few knew the principal. Some who have bad records at school, some who did rebellious and not-that-good things, some who are indecent and some that are not deserving to this school talked to him. Rumors spread that the Principal is just like a monster. He punished students in a brutal way. Some said he is nice and gentle. But it still depends on the _violation you committed_.

Law held his breath as he entered the room. Then, an old man appeared. He has long white hair and long white beard. He is also wearing eyeglasses, a circular lens eyeglasses. Law gave a look to the golden name tag lying on the middle of his table; **Silver Rayleigh**.

He looked at Law and smiled.

"Have a sit, Mister Trafalgar" he kindly offered to him.

Law sat calmly, pretending that he is not nervous.

"So… You know what kind of violation you did?" he started as he is collecting the papers splattered on his table.

"Just tell me the sanction." Law replied.

Rayleigh sighed. "May I know why you kicked him?"

Law's eyes turned sharp. _"Because he is stupid."_

_**3 days ago; At School Gym**_

The gym is one of the biggest facilities in the Academy. It was fully air conditioned and all what you need in the field of sports are all there. Tennis field, Volleyball field, Basketball field, Taekwondo arena, Gymnastic area and many others are in that 3 hectares gymnasium. This school is really, _almost perfect_.

At the big bulletin board on the entrance of the gym, there is a very big poster saying;

**Audition for the upcoming school dance, the Cotillion.**

**Please see Trafalgar Law.**

And this was feasted by many, not only many. But, _more than many_.

For just one day, the list of the person on audition lists was in near two hundred.

_**Present day; Lunch time at Library**_

Law face palmed.

"What the he-? How can I do this by only myself? Damn Rayleigh!" he finally breathed out, surrendering on flipping the 30 pages of the audition list.

The Library personnel eyed him. "Mister, please be quiet"

Law gave the personnel a death glare and produced a "Tch" sound. Luckily, he managed to control his temper. So, he, then, decided to continue on seeing the hell-like Audition list. But the Personnel suffered the consequence on looking to his death glare. _She nearly turned to stone_. Not because of too much fear but because of too much being _in love_. Serious Law always makes the girls drool in death. He is a very good looking man.

Suddenly, a group of _girl_s entered the room. They started screaming in a flirty way when they all saw Law sitting on a table alone.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Trafalgar Law?" said by the lady with little beard.

"OH MY! SISTER! That's LAWW! He's so handomeeee!" replied by girl with a big mouth.

"Really? Law-san? OMFG. He's so handomeee! I really can't help but look at him at the whole time during classes!" Bon Kurei, a star student also as well as the leader of the group, GIRLS, said screamingly as he stare at Law. His eyes turned heart shape.

"Let's sit besideee him, Sister Bon!"

"No! I'm…SHY" Bon said as he is swaying his body, at the same time, holding his going-to-be red cheeks.

In the end, the GIRLS sat at the table next to Law. And then, they stared at him for the entire time. With their leader, Bon, drooling unto death.

Law didn't notice them. He just continued on looking on the paper silently. Then, he decided to get books from the dancing section. The GIRLS still staring at him and following him in their eyes. They are really obsessed. They are always like this especially when the 3 Campus Crushes of the school are around.

For Bon Kurei's group; Here is the list of the Campus Crushes that they are hunting for the 4 consecutive years since their group started.

_TOP 1; TRAFALGAR LAW_

"_Oooh. Delicious Guy!"_

_TOP 2; PORTGAS D. ACE_

"_Awww! Look on his muscles. Also his Abs. I'm so inloooveee!"_

_TOP 3; RORONOA ZORO_

"_Oh my! I love his sharp eyes! Did you see him! Oh my! He looked at me!"_

"_Really? Where is he?"_

"_In here, in my heart 3" _

This how GIRLS dreamt for these top three guys. Unfortunately, just only _IN THEIR DREAMS_.

Suddenly, Nico Robin entered the Library. It is 15 minutes before the first bell when she entered. The people on the Library stopped on doing anything and looked at her. Even Trafalgar Law who finally done looking for some references. She is just like the Sun King, King Louis XIV of France that every time people will saw him, they will be all be brightened on it's powerful light. Just like the sun. This is _how stunning Robin is _that she herself was described just like the Sun King of France.

Nico Robin simply smiled at them. And that made the eyes of every man of the room turned in heart shape. Trafalgar Law didn't. He somehow resisted it.

Seeing that the Library was full, Nico Robin still tried on seeing an available table. Finally, she saw Law, sitting alone in his table.

"Do you mind if I'll sit?" she asked at him.

"It's a free country. Do what you want." Law replied, ignoring her eyes.

Robin quickly sat and started reading her books. They both read their books silently.

Many hearts torn into pieces.

All thought that they are good for each other. Even the GIRLS, Bon Kurei really eyed them. Eyeing them carefully just like a secret agent spy.

"Oh. What book is that?" Robin curiously asked when the pink cover of the book caught her attention.

Law's face turned red. "N-no! Nothing!" he nervously replied and hid the book at his back.

"Is that a Girl Magazine?"

"Of course not!"

"How about cooking book?"

"That's not it!"

"Make up book?"

"NO!"

"HEY? THAT IS PORN, RIGHT?"

"HELL NO!"

"Then, What?" Robin said, raising a red flag.

All of the people on the Library seemed to turn into stone. Many dreams seem to be broken.

"Well Fine. If you don't want" she told him, sighing.

"Hey! That's not it. It's just…" Law quickly replied.

"What's with the piled paper there?" she interrupted.

"Nothing. Just an audition list for the upcoming Cotillion"

"Really? Interesting."

Law didn't reply. He just started on collecting the dance books and returned it on the proper shelves.

"Count me in, Mister Trafalgar" Robin said, signing her name in.

And this happening spread on the whole school.

And the name in audition list **tripled**.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note; A Love Letter **_(just feeling so good that I wrote "Love Letter" and also to greet you** Belated Happy Valentines!** LOL. Though I'm weeks late :P Hope you spend precious time with your love ones =D )

_02-29-2012_

_9:00 PM_

Guess What?** We're just done taking our final examination!** And this made me feel **_so good_**. All I just want to say is **"I'm so sorrrrry!**" Well.. It is more an apologizing message than a note. HAHA =))

Anyway, what I meant is I'm going to graduate. Yes! All my hardships is finally paid of. And good news! I decided to continue writing. It is going to be summer soon and my plans are to **write and write and write (Ya. I know it's over reacting. LOL) ** this summer before college. Aw. Wish me luck in college, Guys!

* * *

><p><strong>So, Cotillion *sigh* I actually finished the draft last 3 or 4 months, I think? But I need comments, Guys. I dunno if I will still continiue or what. Please help me, Guys. If you don't want, I'll immediately resume to my other story that I planned these past months. But If you want me to continue Cotillion, I would glad to do so. <span>Your wish is always my command!<span>**

**Love, **

Skarizza G.


	5. Chapter 3

_And I finally made it! Congratulations to me!_

_I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I'm actually done on its half months ago but too busy to continue. I'm really so sorry to keep you waiting! (I kept saying "I'm really so sorry to keep you waiting" I'm unlimited XD) _

_Sorry if it is so late. I got this stiff neck that causes me to fall in an illness Anway, hope you will enjoy!_

_P.S: I'm so in love to the song, "A Thousand Years" by to the song, it inspires me _

_Also you guys who are still supporting my work I love you all! It is just only way I can express myself. And no one else does. _

_Last reminder, please ditch the wrong spelling. I don't have grammar check in the MS Word. What a shame for a writer. Haha XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

SANJI'S POV

I closed my eyes and my Princess Robin appeared in my very confused head. _I missed her_. It is almost a week when I last saw her very goddess-like face.

"Sanjiiii-kuuunnn!"

I heard a noise from the outside. They are actually saying my name.

"Sanjiiii-kun!"

Again, I heard it. Then, I peeped on the window and surprisingly, I saw bikini ladies waving their hands at me. OMG. WHAT THE?

"Sanjiii-kuuunnnn!"

WTF? Is this true? My eyes seriously popped out.

"Hold a second my GWWWIIIIRRRLLSS!"

I quickly ran down to the stairs but suddenly, I saw Robin again. She's smiling at me and then, I saw her cheeks blushed. My heart beats faster and faster. I stopped.

I can't. I'm so in love at her. I'm truly madly deeply in love.

I stepped backward and go back to my room. I peeped again on my window and the ladies wearing thongs are gone, _completely gone_.

Oh well. It's okay. I'm actually always like this during morning. Hallucinating of some smexy girls. But unlike before, I will really rushed outside and yelled in the middle of the road. That's why I'm known to be "_the alarm clock"_ of our place. I don't know. I'm just always like this. _I really wished to be loved_.

I was confined for about 5 days due to some brain damage because of that kick sh*t by Trafalgar Law. Damn him! Why did he do that?

I felt my blood running wildly on my veins.

"That guy" I murmured. "He will pay for this. He can't defeat me at my Popsie Sweetie little cupcake pie, My Princess, the eye of my apple, the rainbow in my sky, the Love of my life, the no other than, Nico Robin. I smiled and imagined her running towards me. She swung her hands, getting ready for my hug. But then, my imagining was actually disturbed by the oven. My cake for her is ready.

I sighed. "Okay" I breathed out. I get the cake inside the oven and placed it in the fridge.

"I'll just make it cool for a while"

Then, I left the kitchen and prepared for school. I will make sure that Robin will drool to death when she will see me. I said, and posed to the mirror in front of me. "Oooh. Handome" Then, I winked. Suddenly, the mirror cracked in half. I gave the mirror a straight smile.

Well. It is still okay. I have plenty of supply of mirrors in my stock room. I'm used to it. Every time I gave the mirror my killer smile, it will always break. Why the mirrors are so mean to me?

Half past 7. Now I'm ready to go to school with the cake I baked for her.

For the last step, I wore my very expensive Ferregamo shoes, I winked again and posed.

"Smile, Pretty Boy!" I told myself

"CONFIDENCE!"

Then, _I skipped _going to school.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ooooh? I think I didn't hear Sanji's yelling? Anyway, what time is it?" The neighbor of Sanji said while he is scratching his eyes by his hand. <em>

_10 AM_

"_WTTFFF? I'M LATE AT MY WORK. I'M GOING TO BE FIRED." He screamed as he quickly arises to his bed._

_What the hell happened to that guy?_

* * *

><p><em>At School. Section 4A<em>

"What is the SUUPEERR domain and range of y=3x+4?" Franky, the Math teacher, asked his students.

No one dared to raised their hand. Except Sanji, of course.

"Okay. Sanji!" Franky said, calling the attention of the excited Sanji.

"That's easy. 4 for domain and 3 for range" Sanji answered, making the people amazed at his brilliance.

"Woww! That is SUUUUPEEER an idiotic answer, Sanji. Wrong!" Franky said, yelling.

"Any other answers, guys?" Franky continued.

No one dared to raise their hands.

"Trafalgar Law, What's your answer?" Franky said, eyeing the sleeping Law.

Law jerked from his seat. Luckily, he saw the given written on the board. But then, he failed to answer. He doesn't even know the domain and range. Math is really his waterloo. Sanji looked at him and threw his best evil smile.

But then, Robin raised her hand. "I will be glad to help him, Sir" she said, smiling.

Sanji's smile turned in its reciprocality.

"Go Nico Robin!" Franky said.

"Domain and Range are both set of real numbers" she simply said.

"Supppeeeerr Very Good! If there's no denominator, it will be absolutely considered as the set of real numbers. You may take your sit, Nico Robin and as well as Trafalgar Law."

And the discussions continue.

_While, At Section 4C. Physics Class_

Boa Hancock, the Grade 11 Physics teacher, tucked her hair beside her ear, thinking that she might impressed her crush and as well as her student, Luffy. Many turned to stone instead Luffy, Buggy and Zoro Roronoa, who is currently sleeping. Boa Hancock is a real goddess. But unfortunately, Luffy ignored her and continued on chattering and laughing with Buggy.

Boa Hancock cleared her throat and started asking her students about their today's topic; The Ohms Law.

"Class! Listen!" she yelled, getting the full attention of her noisy students. Because of her charm, many did what she said. _They pay attention_.

Hancock started. "So, if resistance is equal to potential difference divided to the amount of current. Then, what it is if we are finding for the potential difference?"

No one answered. They just looked on each other and started nosebleeding.

"What the? I don't even know that Ohm's Law!" Buggy said.

"Yeah. What's that again?" Luffy continued.

"Guys, I already discussed this one for about a week!" Hancock said.

"Eh? Really? I don't know" Luffy said, scratching his head. "Sorry, Teacher!" he said and gave a big grin at her. Boa Hancock blushed intensely.

"Ah Ahem. Okay Class. I'll just repeat it again!" Hancock said excitedly.

_And she repeated the topic again and again._

_After lunch; First class at the afternoon._

It was very warm. Even how cool the aircons are in Gymnasium, it still didn't help the students who will audition for Cotillon to make themselves comforted. They are intensely sweating. All seems to be so haggard.

Law cross legged as he called the 234th person in the Audition list which is Usopp from section 4C.

Usopp started to dance. He first showed his back and when the music started, he somehow do a move like wiggling his butt. Without a second, Law interrupted.

"NEXT!" Law shouted.

Usopp felt terrible. "Why? Did I make a bad move? Did I miss something?" Then he continued adding more consecutive question that made Law irritated.

"You are disgusting, okay?" He rudely said, shaking his head.

Usopp didn't reply. He felt the looks of disdain that the people gave him. He felt so embarassed and dismayed.

"Why so mean?" he whispered. Law managed to hear that and he felt a little surge of pity to the departing man. But still, he needed to continue his "mission". Instead of mumbling on what he did, he decided to call the 235th name sprawled on the long audition list. As expected, it is _totally unacceptable_. To the First to 235th person he called that time, no one able to make it on the list of _"accepted dancers" for Cotillion_. Well, except to Vivi and other talented dancers who was called during the 300th plus.

_301th! 302th! 303th!_

"_C'mon Dude, you are the worst dancer!"_

_304__th__! 305__th__! _

"_What the? Are you serious on what you are doing?" _

_306__th__! 307__th__! 308__th__! 309__th__! 310__th__!_

"_Stop it! Can ou do better than that?" _

Tears shed to the crowd's swollen eyes. They are not only humiliated but also _judged_. All felt offensive and horrible.

And _time flies_ until he called the number that will _surely_ awake thebored and hungry audience who actually skip their lunch just for them to watch the miserable dance of their schoolmates and also, to stare deeply to the handsome serious-look of Law.

"Number 318th!" Law shouted with his voice cracked, almost cackling. His voice seems to fade due to hours of continuosly shouting.

Nico Robin stood up from the seat located at the back. The crowd divided into half as she passed by to them. It is just like how Moses from the Old Testamenr cut the sea into half. She is indeed, so stunning! She is wearing a racy black dress, which had an open back and slit, with Giorgio Armani. She is so sexy and classy that makes the crowd's jaw reached the lowest floor. Judging the way she dress makes the people expect for a perfect performance that she will bring later on to the stage.

"Classy Nico Robin. She looks like a true dancer!" said the pirate student with long beard.

"That's how a professional dresses!" said his friend, currently drooling.

They just can't take their eyes off to the glamarous and sexy Nico Robin. Seconds seems turning in to hours as she approaches the stage. People just can't criticize her. She don't deserve it. Thoughts about her are all amazingly and perfectly _positive_.

That is the alluring power of Nico Robin. Her beauty tripled so bad because of her black dress. For a black beauty, it is not recommended for her to dress in black. Well of course, due to incompatible skin tone and the color of the fabric. But that is a non sense idea when it comes to Robin. She is indeed, looked so decent and elegant with those beautiful black dress.

Ravishing. Ravishing? Ravishing!

The crowd started to whisper to each other.

"_What is she going to do?" _

"_Yeah? Ballroom, I bet!" _

"_Are you nuts? If ballroom, who is the partner?" _

On the corner of the gymnasium, there's Luffy and Nami, watching the audition. Like many other, they are too was stung by the Nico Robin's deadly poison.

"Look at her dress!" Nami cried. "It cost a lot of fortune, I assume!"

Luffy just nodded. He is currently unaware on the melting ice cream flowing down to his hand. "Where is Zoro, by the way?" he asked, finally awake on his deep thoughts.

"Who cares?" Nami replied, putting her hand on her chin probably preparing for the going-to-be-breathless performance of what she called as her"bestfriend".

Nico Robin finally made it to reach the stage (It seems it took so long just for her to reach the stage. HAHA XD What is she? A turtle? HAHA. Sorry bout that. I'm just too descriptive about her )

She first breathed deeply, wishing for _more courage_ as well as _confidence_. She smiled wider than she could. She, then, stopped slouching and stood up so straight. She striked her first pose; She, showing first her back (Like what Usopp did) and waited for the music to play.

And the music started. Flash Dance; What a feeling! It is a music whose heart is for dancing! Good choice of song, Nico Robin! The crowd started to feel weird that they automatically stomp their feet, bang their head and snap their fingers.

(You may see the song in youtube, if you want. It is a true song. And I would say, it will make you stomp your feet, bang your head and snap your fingers. Feel the rhythm of the music, okay?

P.S Okay! Now I'm advertising a music! Haha. Back to the story..)

Without further ado, she started doing her amazing steps. At first, it was disgusting. It is just like she's forcing herself to quiver her well curved hips. The crowd thought that it would be going to be okay later on but they are so wrong. As far as her show goes on, the more it become disgusting. On the chorus of the song, it seems she's doing native tribal dance with her feet stomping on the area everywhere. Maybe the missing part only is she wearing an Indian dress for it to look that she is representing her tribe. All jaws dropped much lower than everyone else had expected. Instead of feeling disgust and repulsion, all felt the other way around; It is the feeling of being amazed.

Good thing. _**The penetrating power of her beauty had saved her on a total embarassment! **_

After the great performance of the pulchritudinous Nico Robin, the crowd remain silent. Robin startled. Thinking that they are just really can't get over on her **"immense"** performance, Nico Robin confidently bowed and left the the stage. She gave the crowd a cheerful smile.

The crowd applauded. Nico Robin as always, wins the game!

Trafalgar Law applauded as well. He just can't stop thinking on the beautiful lady who danced so...awful... I mean, very good! But good thing he can able to remember that he have more names on the list that needed to be called.

"3-319th!" He finally breathed out.

Unexpected by all, _Roronoa Zoro_ showed up.

"I am the 319th" he said, almost emotionless, probably nervous.

All was terribly shock. Even Trafalgar Law.

_What is he doing on the school dance?_

_Is he serious?_

Every girls' eyes turned into heart. **Roronoa Zoro is going to dance!**

Nico Robin heard it right from the screaming girls. Halfway from the exit, she stopped.

"Interesting" she told herself as she gets the best seat that has the best view.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Girl my body don't lie! I'm outta my mind_

_Let it rain over me_

_I'm rising so high.. Out of my mind_

_So let it rain over me! _

Whispers and murmurs automatically stopped. **Rain over me by Pitbull, **they thought. The stage seemed to turn in to a real dancefloor at once. Thanks to Pitbull's music who can able to transform anything in to a secret place hiding beneath the Earth's surface; _**the world of insane dancing!**_

All don't have any idea that Zoro can dance. Since when they are still in lower levels, they never saw Roronoa Zoro dance or even told that he wanted to. Like everybody else, they thought that Roronoa Zoro is just an ordinary (but hot) person who doesn't possesed this kinds of talent which involves movement of self or whatsoever that needs a lot of courage, self determination and self confidence except, of course, swordsmanship. He is a well trained and a clever swordsman, indeed!

_Ay ay ay_

_Let it rain over me!_

Zoro jumped after he counted 1,2,3 at the beginning in a whispering manner which he, only can hear. He finally overcome his nervousness as he started dancing. He started to move his hips in a very manly manner. He do some twist from left to right and vise versa.

So far, so good.

The crowd are watching quietly with their eyes sparkling. One thing is only in the back of their blank minds;

" **The best dancer for today." **

Even Luffy can't talk. And now, his ice cream completely melts, flowing continuously to his hands making him dirty. He is just so speechless. Same as Nami. "Z-Z-Zoro? Are you under a spell, witchcraft or sorcery?"

_Back to the impressive man. _

Zoro is neither exaggerating his movements nor reducing it. Too much exaggeration will be too gay and too much reducing movements will result to boredom. He is all natural. _An inborn talent._

Zoro, while dancing, happened to strike the pit as black eyes of Nico Robin, who currently watching him seriously. Zoro bit his lip. He felt a "boom" in his heart. Robin is really eyeing him. She never eyed someone that focus. Just only her books and of course, Zoro. Zoro somehow lost himself. His thoughts left the dancing and suddenly lingers to a question which _left him so confused_.

"_Why am I so affected? So what if she's watching me or what?" he told himself, trying to focus to his steps. "I hate her, anyway" he added. _

"_But"_

His mind floated to the incidence happened last few days on the elevator. _He just touched her firm and round breast. _Zoro lost control to himself and started blushing intensely. He started reminding himself;

"_It accidently happens!I-I-I didn't mean to!" _

Suddenly, Robin started to felt worried. Zoro is acting so weird. He missed multiple steps and kept on stopping his movements. Again, Zoro took a secret glimpse to the beautiful maiden. He blushed more when he caught her looking at him too. They froze. Robin didn't know if she will smile or not. She felt a warm touch stroking her inside.

"_Am I okay?" she asked herself. _

Then, she also remembered the elevator incident. From all day long, she tried to pretend that it is just a moment which will fade away as the time goes by. But she is totally wrong. The more the days passed, the more _she kept on remembering and remembering it_.

Zoro stopped on the middle of the song. The crowd, still not satisfied, went so insane.

"_We want more!" _

"_Start dancing again, moron!" _

"_Why did you stop?_

"_What the? Are you nuts?"_

"_DANCE!"_

Zoro ignored them and instead, he tilted his head lower. Forthwith, the students on the gym abruptly threw their empty bottles of softdrinks to him and kept on saying foolish things. He still didn't move.

Robin clenched her fist. She just can't behave like this. She unexpectedly said in a loud voice,

"STOP TWADDLING!"

The crowd stopped and find where's the powerful loud voice came.

"I AM" Robin confessed. "AGAIN, **STOP TWADDLING**!"

They realized that it wasn't a request. **It is a command**. Serenity began to conquer the whole gymnasium.

"What the hell are you babbling about? Don't you see he did great? H-h-he is damn so good! I don't know why you behave like this though you knew that he did his best. What is that for? Tell me!"

All were shock. They didn't knew that this well refined lady is a very good orator too. Well, even Robin is shocked on what she did. She know herself as being calm in this kind of situations . She wanted to change herself at once but her emotions bursted. She decided to continue her confrontation.

"I don't care what will they say" she murmured to herself.

"TELL ME!" she repeated.

Zoro froze.

They somehow reflected what she had said.

"Why we are doing this? Robin is right, he did his best." The man with bling bling and a piano keyboard like to his teeth asked to his companion. They mouthed the word "WHY?"

And the group applauded. Others imitated them and clapped as well.

"_Why not? He's good!" _they thought.

And others started to clap too. And the point came that all who are watching are all clapping. Some stood up to his/her seat to give him a standing ovation. Some cheered his name up.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! He's the best!" They cheered.

It is just like _**"This is the moment!"**_

Zoro smiled the "smile of victory". His gloomy eyes turned to a cheerful one. He is not happy for being cheered nor clapped but he was so happy on what Robin did. She isn't that bad, he believed. Then he gave a look to Robin again. He smiled sweetly at her. He knew that he can't be heard if he will say "thank you" so he decided to mouth those two beautiful words to express his gratitude.

"Thank you" he mouthed, while smiling.

Robin felt an unusual thing. She didn't respond. But still, she managed to smile. As she gave her smile, she also quickly turn back and exited the gymnasium. She was so pale like a corpse! And she knew **that**. And _**THAT is the way she blushes intensely**_. _A smile that made to skip her hearbeat._

* * *

><p><em>On the next day...<em>

_**A lady hastily exited the room, a man threw in the air because of his victory and a man who remained motionless. **_

These are the endings of the tiring and exhausting audition conducted yesterday afternoon. Why did Robin left in such a haste?Well... Zoro deserved to be thrown in the air, he did an amazing job! And lastly, Why Law can't make a move? It make 5 minutes for him to call the next participant. He seemed not in to himself.

Well. Good thing that the two questions (probably about Law and Robin) didn't appear in to the school newspaper or else all will be complicated. Scandalous, they would say. _Why seems so affected?_

Anyway, on that very day, the list of the chosen students for Cotillion has been posted in to the school's bulletin board.

_The following list are the "accepted" applicants for the Cotillion (this includes 5 boys and 5 girls):_

_GIRLS:_

_Vivi- A Student from 4A. She dancedprofessionally the Spanish dance which is Flamenco. What do you express to a princess of Alabasta? _

_N. Flamenco dance is an expressive dance form that mixes percussive footwork with intricate hand, arm and body movements._

_Bonney- A student from 3A. She is a bright student from another level. One of the "famous". Silly but incredibly beautiful. But something about her is a "no-no" by being a ladyl; it is her being gluttonous. She danced a modern dance with the song "Hangover by Taio Cruz" _

_Tashigi- A sophomore student from 2B. She danced Jazz. Looking to her performance yesterday, it seems she is more than a cheerleader than a cotillion dancer. It is because of so much exagerration of movements that made her look too "proud" to her not-that-perfect dance. She danced the hit song of Abba, "Dancing Queen" _

_N. Jazz is a fun dance style that relies heavily on originality and improvisation._

_Shirahoshi (with feet, of course! XD) - A Freshman from 1A. Being her as the Princess of Fishman island, made her to be in list of "accepted dancers" though she dances terribly (terrible than Nico Robin's dance). Law thought that having her is a big asset for the upcoming ball. She interpretative dance the "Bohemian Rhapsody" of the Queen. _

_**Flashback...**_

_Then the Bohemian Rhapsody started. _

"_Mama! Hooo hoooo! Didn't mean to make you cry... Mama! Hooo hoooo! Just kill' em all! Put a gun against his hand! Mamaaaaaaa!" then electric guitaring started._

_And Shirahoshi started to act like she is the one calling "MAMA!" She's over reacting that she already forgot to interpret it. And the 5 minutes song seemed to turn in hours._

_Nico Robin- The so called "Miracle Student" of 4A. Wearing her Armani racy dress made her to the list even she danced awfully. _

_Well... It just happens this way..._

_**Flashback...**_

_Trafalgar Law is not in himself. He felt like he was stung by a scorpion that made him motionless as a cadaver. After Robin's performance, he just unconsciously put a big check on the paper._

_Nico Robin danced a "Folk Dance" though she considered it as "Modern dance" . Still, she danced in other way around which is the "Folk" with the song, "Flash Dance: What a feeling"_

_BOYS:_

_Bon Kurei- A 4A student. He is expected to be in Cotillion due to his amazing skills on dancing. Though he never expected too that he will become an "escort" rather than "muse". How disappointing! He danced Ballet with the song "Swan Lake" accompanying him. _

_Black Leg Sanji- A student from 4A. He is the 401th person on the list. He don't actually plan to audition but when he heard the rumors about Robin auditioning, he quickly sign his name up. He unpredictably danced the ballet with the song, Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" . How frugal! _

_**Flashback...**_

"_A-Ahem. 4-401th!" Law called, this time his voice began fading. _

_Sanji showed up. Being your audition number is in 350 and above seemed to be a great advantage because almost half of the watchers already left the school since it is dismissal._

_Good thing! Just a few will see this very gay performance._

_Law raised an eyebrow. He still remembered what he did on him. Sanji ignored him and trying to be "cool". He quit smoking and threw it on the floor._

"_Music,please!"_

_And he started fancing ballet. _

_Good thing! Just a few saw this very gay performance._

_Portgas D. Ace- A 4B Student. He is a very attractive man that many girls desired. Not only face, but he got the "bod". Hot, Perfect and Cool. What do you expect to the man of fire? He did well yesterday with the song, The Time of Black Eyed Peas._

_Roronoa Zoro- A Senior from 4C. The unexpected on the Audition. He danced great yesterday with Rain over me by Pitbull. Like Ace, he was as well desired by many. He got the firm bod and manly face. He just lacked on "being friendly". Moreover, he is considered as the "best dancer" of the School. _

_Trafalgar Law- A stunning man from 4A. Due to lack of "accepted" participants, he decided to join on the "dancers". He as well play the leader because of the task given by the respectable Silver Rayleigh._

* * *

><p>"Zorooooo!" Luffy shout from below.<p>

Zoro is currently on the branches of the tree. Obviously, taking his nap this break time.

"What?" Zoro asked, scratching his eyes.

"You got accepted. Congrats!" he replied with his big smile.

Zoro grinned. "Really?"

Suddenly, he remembered Robin. He don't know if he will ask or not but on the end of his thoughts, he decided to ask. But then, Luffy interrupted.

"Hey! Robin got accepted too"

Zoro didn't reply. He go back to his sleeping position. "Thank you for informing." He acknowledged.

Luffy put a happy expression. "Nah. Welcome. Planning to skip classes?"

"Yeah. Calculus."

"As expected, Okay! Got to go!"

Then, Luffy waved a hand and vanished"

Zoro looked on the vast blue sky.

"Good." He murmured to himself while lifting a smile.


	7. Chapter 5

_Hi Guys! Sorry if it is kinda late again. I'm always exhausted due to practices for our in coming graduation. Thank you so much for your support. I do appreciate it. Anyway, about Bonney-Law partners on dance, I'm still thinking about it because I'm so sure that I will felt so jealous to Bonney. I do love Law so much! HAHAHA. He's mine XD. Haha. Kidding. But I'll really try to fight my jealous heart /3 Haha. Aw. I'm over reacting._

_And, I'll also make it in to 8 Chapters because I got ideas again. Try to look to my profile for the plan and summary (See no. 7 and 8). Really Thanks, Guys! Hoping for your comments for me to know my weaknesses and fortes. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_2 days after the release of result on the Audition held days ago for Cotillion_

_*Section 4A*_

Brook raised an eyebrow as he heard the ridiculous answer of the "wisest of the wise", Black Leg Sanji. Brook cannot literally raised an eyebrow due to his unusual physical appearance (Him, being a skeleton person who does not have skin) but on what Sanji answered to his question, it seems that impossible could turn to be possible that time that made the skeleton raised an eyebrow though he doesn't even have single hair on his body.

"Are you sure that cello is pronounced as "selo" rather than "chelo" Yohohoho!" he asked for the last time.

Sanji touched the tip of his loopy eyebrow ang played on it a little.

"I'm very much sure!" he answered proudly.

The whole class seemed to react to his senseless remark.

"Class! Quiet! I'm asking Sanji" Brook requested.

The class ignored their bony teacher and kept on reacting so much to Sanji's-Thesaurus-How-to-Pronounce-a-word. Every class often do that to Brook. He isn't a kind of teacher that student must be afraid of. He is too kind and cheerful and that made him spoil his students. It is not him being the adviser of a poor disastrous class nor him being so kind and funny but rather, it is because of the subject he us teaching. **Music, **they think, is a not that important subject which you can still pass even without reviewing and hitting some books.

Brook tried to calm down his unmanageable students but he always fails. He doesn't even know why he put in charge on the section whose students are rebellious and wild. He just don't understand why. He obviously don't have the ideal commanding skills to make everyone listen and follow him. Brook is always calm, funny and kind teacher. He pitied himself and sighed.

"Class. Be quiet!" he tried for the last time.

Still, Section 4A remained on its state of calamity.

"WHAT THE F? IT IS "SELLO", IDIOT!" Sanji yelled.

"Dude. "CHELO"! You, Moron!" Smoker scolded.

_And the class continued bargaining. _

On the corner of his eyeless eyeballs, he saw Nico Robin sitting quietly on her chair. She is currently reading a brown hard covered book and seemed not so interested on joining on cello scandal.

"Who's the President? Yohoho" Brook asked.

Robin stopped on reading and felt kind of irritated because of the disturbance. She frowned.

"No! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you!" he said in a worried tone.

"Ah! Don't need to apologize, Sir. Do you need something?" She said as she closed her book.

Brook shook his head. "I can't control your class. I need a help from your president. Who's your President, Miss Nico Robin?"

Robin smiled. "I'm afraid, Sir. Trafalgar Law is not around since morning."

Brook remained motionless. "Oh. How unfortunate. Thank you!"

Suddenly, a knock disturbed the whole class. They stopped yelling and arguing and go to their seat in dash at once. They are all thinking the same thing; That the one knocking is their _level coordinator_ or one of the _Council of leaders_ or perhaps the _Principal _himself? Not impossible. Yes! They are the star section and those kind of visitors aren't impossible.

They heard the tickling of the clock while waiting the door to swing open. It is Law Trafalgar wearing a Nike Jogging pants and a succulent Nike pro combat core compression shirt that made the mold of the curves of his abs exposed. His hair is a bit messy too but this made him so freaking **Hot**, indeed.

Brook whistled. "Oohh! Hot President! Yohohohoho!"

Law ignored him and announced loudly;

"**For the accepted dancers for Cotillion. The first Practice is today. Please be in the auditorium immediately. That's all!" **he said and continued...

"Also, please be kind to Sir Brook. The noise is clearly heard from afar. I will suspend ya' all if I'll still hear those damn commotions!"

"Ok. That's all" Law said as he brutally shut the door. The class meerly closed an eye due to the loud "bang" that the door produced. After that, they also shut their mouth and refrain on making even just a tiny little sound.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes after... *On School's Auditorium*<em>

The Auditorium is one of the asset of PAEB. It is a well ventilated and amazing room. It is jut like the "Colleseum" of Rome, Italy but the differences are it is a close and with an air condition room. Classy. The Auditorium is not that big like the Gymnasium but the size is just perfect for being an opera house. A size that could project sound all over the room. _Really Classy and Sassy_.

Almost all of the accepted dancers are there. The excited Vivi, the currently eating Bonney, the smirking Tashigi, the currently reading Robin, the looking afraid Shirahoshi, the crying Bon Kurei, the evil smiling Sanji, the talkative Ace and the eyebrow raiser Law are all there except for one, Zoro Roronoa.

"1..2...5...7...8" Law started to count. "and 9, including me"

Sanji produced a "tch" sound. "Roronoa!"

At the same time, they heard a voice from afar. "Sorry I'm late! I was asleep when Law announced it on our section." Zoro said as he hurriedly approached the stage where his groupmates are dwelling.

"Just on time" Law sighed. "Please take your seat."

Zoro cannot find a vacant seat so he sat from the 3rd row after Robin's. Robin felt a strange tickle on her stomach.

"Good. We're complete. Before anything else, we will first pick a partner. Me and the principal decided that it will not be assigned but rather, picking." Law started his discussion.

"Picking in manner that you will pick on the folded papers in this bottle and whomever name was written on your chosen paper, he/ she will be your partner. I decided that the girls are the one who'll do the honor of picking." He said and get the colorful bottle on his bag.

Vivi is the first to pick. Second is Tashigi. Third, Bonney. Fourth, Shirahoshi and Robin is the last.

They all heard their hearts beating from inside. Who will be your partner is your partner in this entire year. Your names will be always attached to each other as one name will be entered in a conversation. Not only that, holding hands, holding hips, moving face closely to partner's face, all would happen. Picking a partner is a serious issue.

Tashigi first revealed the name. "Sanji-kun"

Sanji felt his heart breaks. He knew that with his name written on Tashigi's. He will never have a chance to be with Robin.

Zoro and Law unexpectedly gave a sigh of relief.

Shirahoshi was the second. "It is... Bon Kurei" she happily said.

Ironically to what Shirahoshi feels is the current feeling of Bon Kurei. He is sobbing. He wanted to be a girl and be paired with a man. He wanted to quit but he can't. His three hot crushes was with him right now and he just can't let go that **"big"** opportunity of looking at them the whole time.

Bonney is the next. "Ah! Trafalgar-kun"

Law threw a fake smile. He felt so disappointed. But why? _Why? Why? _

"Do I want to be with Robin? Why I felt this way?" he asked himself.

But he left that thought and began worrying.

"What if he got Ace's name? Or Zoro's? Ace has a big name in school. Hot and a gentleman, that's Ace! It is possible that Robin and Ace developed feelings for each other. And Zoro, one of the "hotties" and known as Robin's tuties as well. Feelings will be possibly developed between Zoro and Robin."

Law felt his hands throbbed. This made him realized something. _I like her. I like Nico Robin. _From the very first time he saw her, he knew that he found her very attractive but he tried denying it. The first time she smiled at him, he velt very happy yet nervous. Everytime she's around, he felt conscious but good. His days cannot be completed without her. He just realized that _He like her_.

On the other hand, Zoro felt butterflies on his stomach.

"What if Robin will be his partner? He will all have the chance to hold her hands and her body. Many would be so jealous at him. What if not?"

Zoro worried as well about Ace-Robin pair ups.

Robin revealed the name she picked. "Zoro" she said flatly, almost emotionless.

Law and Zoro froze.

"Well. Vivi and me, I guess?" Ace said, smiling at his groupmates.

"Yeah." Vivi replied after she opened her folded paper.

Zoro met Robin's eyes. They both looked nervous. Zoro forced a smile.

"Our first practice will start after lunch. For now, you may look on the outfit delivered by Nike. Our "beloved" principal provided us those apparels. E-enjoy." He explained to them and left the auditorium immediately after getting a big box from the back stage.

Bon Kurei and Vivi scremead. "NIKEEEEEEEEE! Oh my gosh!"

The two opened the box and saw different kind of clothes with Dri-FIT fabrics. The Nike Dri-FIT fabrics are part of a group of FIT fabrics developed by Nike to each serve a specific function. That is why Nike is known as an excellent sportswear. Tennis players like Federer and Sharapova used this garments from Nike. As well as the ex no. 1 on highest paid athletes, Tiger Woods used Nike as his sportswear. Also Sofia Boutella, a famous street and hip hop dancer, used this. Nike is really a well known brand.

(I do look like advertising. Haha. But not really. Sorry bout that. I'm just so fascinated to Nike because I played tennis before and used Nike as my sportswear. Haha)

"Nike. Cool!" Ace breathed out and joined the girls digging on the box.

"This will be mine!" Vivi said as she spread out the folded dress. Vivi's chosen dress is breathtakingly superb. It is a Nike Borderline sky blue tennis dress with V neckline.

Tashigi chose a Nike Pro compression which is a black jacket-like top and a black body shaping capris as her bottom.

"Good taste" Robin said as she saw Tashigi's outfit.

Shirahoshi picked the pink Nike cruiser with the word, "Pretty fast", embedded to it and chose the black and pink Nike's Dri-FIT lined woven running skirt as her bottom.

Next to pick is Bonney. She appointed the radiant Nike's luxe layered tank top with a polyster as its fabric and a seasonal woven tennis pants.

Due to "No choice" situation, Nico Robin got the last dress which is a white Maria statement slam tank which is a Tennis tank top. Robin unfolded the top and an impressive design was revealed. She read the small word description written below the plastic;

_Inspired by tennis star Maria Sharapova and designed for great range of motion, the Maria Statement Slam Women's Tennis Tank Top features stretchy, sweat-wicking fabric and built-in support._

"Lucky! I didn't know that it is beautiful!" Vivi cried out.

Also, her bottom will be the fit Nike tempo board shorts.

For the boys, Ace first to choose because obviously, he is the most interested among them. Having Nike clothes will make other guys jealous at him. He chose the Black Nike Stadium sweatshirt and a livestrong stretch woven training pants.

Pleading for some more "girly" outfits, Bon Kurei digged the box and almost destroyed it. Luckily, even he doesn't see a good girly top, he saw the Nike Race day shorts which is not like the usual shorts that is below knee. It is a size of a boxer that Bon Kurei loved. He chose the blue Nike Co Fleece hoodies as his top.

Sanji picked up the first outfit he saw and seemed not to care more on his looks because of disappointment. He picked the red Nike Dri FIT UV Assymetrical which is a Tennis Polo and a black with red stripes Nike Phenom 11" Stretch woven running shorts.

Like his partner, Zoro is also last to choose. And due to "no choice" situation, he is forced to get the Nike Pro Combat core tight which will obviously revealed the molds of his perfect compact abs. It is just like Law's outfit but the differences are the color and sleeves. Law have sleeves while he, sleeveless. The color of his was gray and Law was black. His bottom will be the the Medium Gray Nike's stadium cuffed pants.

After picking, they left the auditorium right away to try on their splendid Nike shirts.

* * *

><p>The second and the last bell declares that lunch is over. Nico Robin hurriedly go back to the auditorium because she knew that she is going to be late. First practice will start exactly on first bell. Also, she is already wearing the Nike shirt that she chose a while ago with her hair pinned. It seems the dress is too small to his size but she seemed to manage it. It is just the dress became so fit to her.<p>

As she open the door of the auditorium, she saw her groupmates patiently waiting to her. And, she also saw Silver Rayleigh, the principal. Yes, Robin knew him before. Due to her very good performance on the entrance exam, it happened that Robin was requested to visit the principal and gave his blessing to her.

"Nico Robin. Good to see you again!" Silver Rayleigh greeted.

Her groupmates looked at her in a "hey, why you know each other" way.

"Aye. Likewise, Sir" Robin said, smiling.

Rayleigh smiled at her and sitted. "You may take your sit. I have to say something"

All followed what he said and Rayleigh started. He first cleared his throat.

"Okay. So, You are the Cotillion dancers. I equipted you with a high class apparels simply because you are all _special_. Yes. Special. You, guys, will represent our school to the competition."

"Competition?" they wondered.

"I signed up our school to a competition. This will test our school's academic and talent performance. Our school needed to be the top 1. Do you understand?"

The dancers nodded.

"In your promenade, different representatives from different schools will be there. Please give them the best you got. Okay? I'm counting on you." Rayleigh said and stood up to the red operetta chair.

The dancers nodded again.

"Trafalgar, you are in charge. If you need something, let me know. I will prioritize this group." He continued.

"I will do, Sir" Law replied.

Silver Rayleigh started to examine the group. He started to the left which is Shirahoshi up to the last which is Nico Robin. "Nice picking of group, Law" he breathed out.

"Miss Shirahoshi is the princess of Fishman Island. I knew your father, Neptune." Rayleigh started.

Shirahoshi blushed.

"Bon Kurei, a scintillating dancer. I once watched your performance on the Cow Palace. You did very great. I expect you to help Trafalgar. Okay?"

Bon Kurei blushed more intensely. "Ah! What a sweet white man! I will, Sir!" he said and winked at Trafalgar Law. Law started to feel his stomach aching.

"Vivi! Again, a Princess from Alabasta! All seems to be royal here. Next, Portgas D. Ace. Luffy's brother, huh? Your brother is a bit troublesme. Well. I heard your name before from screaming girls. You are pretty popular, huh?"

Ace just gave him a sly smile.

Rayleigh continued giving his remarks. "And, Tashigi. Sophomore, right? Then, Sanji. A good cook. Your Technology and Livelihood teacher gave me a dish made by yours. Your delectable Fish Fillet to be specific. I do like it so much! Please make some again if you are not busy. Heeh"

The Principal's complements made him proud that he actually screamed his long rehearsed "YES!"

The kind principal smiled. "And Bonney. A bright student from 3A. Good luck to your studies. I wish you'll be in 4A as well. Next, Roronoa. I heard your name after your audition. I'm glad you did well. I'm just hoping that you will not make any rampage again, ok? I didn't mean to put you in C Class. But this might serve as a lesson from _both_ of you."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. He knew what the principal is talking about. He and Luffy is the _both_. His group mates looked at him, wondering.

"None of your business" he said.

They look all disappointed. _Why so secretive?_, they thought. Rayleigh shook his head.

"Nico Robin! I am so interested to your bloodline. _Archeologists_."

"Thank you, Sir" she said. "I am as well, Sir Silver" she continued.

After that, Rayleigh nodded to Law and left the auditorium. Law stood up and clapped his hands.

"**Lets get this party started!" **


	8. Chapter 6A

_**Hi guys! Sorry if I was days late. I'm just exhausted to the practices. Anyway, I graduated this Thursday so I failed to make this chapter. Hope ya' enjoy this one ;)**_

_**Thanks for those magnificent reviews. I'm so overwhelm to have you guys. You make me so inspired to write more.**_

**_Also, I cut Chapter 6 into two parts because I find it so lengthy for just a chapter. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Part I<strong>

Zoro felt his hand throbbed as he touches the hips of the oh-so-gorgeous lady, Nico Robin. It is his first time to touch a woman. **Seriously**. Nico Robin didn't say anything. Furthermore, she seemed to love his touch. A warm feeling pleasured her body. Likewise, Robin touched his shoulders. This is the basic figure that they should observe from now on, Law said. Their dance will be the classical French dance, **Minuet**.

**~But their dance will be somehow like this; search to youtube: **

_G. - Watermusic (PART II: Air-Menuet-Bourreé-etc.)_

Since the beginning, Law started to eye the couples. The two seems so awkward with each other. Zoro can't look on Robin's eyes directly as well as Robin. Law realized that there is nothing to be worry about because they don't even talk and look to each other. Law threw his most evil smile. Meanwhile, his partner, Bonney, started to talked to him.

"Hi, Sir Law." She greeted as Law dipped her in a perfect timing.

"Why?" he asked. Supposed to be, Law should reply "Hello" or "Hi too" but replying "Why" disappoints Bonney. Law is really a not so approaching person, she thought. But still, Bonney managed to ask him.

"I'm just wondering... Why you kept on looking at "them"?"

"Them?" Law smirked.

"You know who are the "them". Don't make me mention it aloud, Sir." Bonney respond with her teasing smile.

Law refused to reply immediately. Instead, he produced a loud "tch" sound and chose the best words to irritate her. "The hell you care, lady? Just dance."

She felt her eye lid swelling and a tear suddenly dropped. She tried all her might to hide it and successfully she did. She is just trying to be friendly but what he did is totally embarassing and humiliating. Then, she decided that from now on, she will never talk to his _rude, vicious, barbarous and immoral_ partner. Law is still as numb and ignorant as he was.

Law taught first the different basic figures that they will use. First one is the **Lead-in Figure, **which is a dance curving sideways to meet at back of space, then forward to middle, holding inside hands. Man wheels partner around 3/4, then both dance sideways to corner of space.

Second is the **Z Figure**, a dance sideways to other corner, then cross diagonally through middle of space, changing corners, then sideways to each other's previous corner.

Next is the **Right-Hand Turn, **it is from corner, a dance sideways to other corner, then diagonally to meet, taking right hands. Turn by right hand, then dance sideways back to corner.

Then, the **Left-Hand Turn** which just like the right-hand turn, but with left.

Lastly, the **Two-Hand Turn and Ending** from corner, a dance sideways to other corner, then forward to meet. Take two hands and turn. Keeping hands, dance sideways to back of space, opening out to face audience at end.

Minuet is a not that easy classical dance. It requires a lot of hardwork and trust to your partner. Due to his being the leader, Law made it perfectly with his partner, Bonney. Not hard, _for them_.

Tashigi and Sanji got the basic figures as well. Both are good and cooperative to each other. Shirahoshi and Bon Kurei is having a hard time on the Z Figure but eventually did it. Thanks to Bon Kurei's magnificent skills in dancing, Shirahoshi (though being a weak dancer) gets the dance perfectly. Likewise to Ace and Vivi, they got all exept the Z Figure. _The most hardest, they thought._ They took an hour to get it and they are so successful. Zoro and Robin is the reciprocal of Law and Bonney. They failed to perform **ALL** the figures. Up to Lead-in figure down to the Two-hand Turn and Ending. They are too shy to communicate to each other that is why they failed. Law noticed them.

"Having hard time,huh?" he said as he crossed his arms.

Robin meerely blinked her eyes. "K-kinda" she replied as she tried to dance sideways and forward. Zoro is too busy to entertain any remarks.

"R-Ronoa! You should turn first and get her hand!" Law called.

"I know! I'm trying!" Zoro said in a high pitch tone.

On the other side of the auditorium, there is Sanji who is currently drinking his energy drink and eyeing the practice of Zoro and Robin. At this time, Sanji and Tashigi is having their break because they got easily the basic steps. Sanji felt jealous of Zoro's hand in Robin's hips thingy and some close moments they have.

"Damn Lucky guy!" he said to himself. Suddenly, he saw Marco, the school paper photographer, who is currently taking pictures of the practice they are conducting. Marco noticed Sanji looking at him in a distant way. He took his camera and shot a picture of him. Sanji felt his eyebrow crooked.

"What the hell? I'm not readyyyy, Dude!"

Marco looked on his camera and laughed boisterously. "Yeah. I see your mouth open. HA-HA-HA. Don't worry. I'll delete it."

Sanji and Marco are friends since in 5th grade. "C'mon Dude, Tell me fist and I'll pose" Sanji said, laughing.

"I will make sure of that. Haha. Anyway, I have to eat first. Good luck, Sanji boy" Marco said and left the place.

Tashigi sat next to him and asked, "Marco seems to love photographs, huh?"

"Yeah. He's my friend." Sanji said and snatched his biscuit on his bag. He offered some to Tashigi but she refused.

"I don't know the sense. Just ¼ read the newspaper though the school give it for free. Poor photographer." She pitied.

Sanji also realized that. He never read the school newspaper ever since. He bite the circular cookie and replied at his partner. _Yes. That is true_. Reading school newspaper is boring. "I agree. Boring." He said.

"I don't know why the school is still prioritizing the newspaper. They didn't even realize that they are wasting money on it. Although after the distribution, they will just see the newspaper in trash bins or scattered everywhere on the floor. Weird."

"Yeah. Why should they post articles which are catchy and fun to read? All of their articles there are some political what ever."

"Right" Tashigi said and sighed.

After their conversation, Tashigi bid a farewell and said that she will be back later on. Sanji smiled. _Why so concern? Is she concern on the newspaper or to __**Marco**__? _

He took a glance again on the still practicing Zoro and Robin and found out that they are finally getting the basic figures with the help of Law. He again felt the "jealousy". Suddenly, an idea popped up on his mind.

"_**Camera+School Newspaper=Sanji love Robin!" **_

"Right!" He screamed. Again, he repeated, _**"Camera+School Newspaper=Sanji love Robin!"**_

And an evil plan was plotted on the back of his mind. Sanji evil smiled with his curly eyebrows began to be _more curly as ever._

After the lunch, Robin and Zoro finally get the basic figures. All gave a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations!" Vivi cheered.

"Finally!" Shihoshi said.

All clapped for them except Bon Kurei who is currently shedding **tears of joy**.

Robin and Zoro just gave them a slant smile.

* * *

><p>After 4 days of practing the figures of the dance, Law taught the series of the Minuet.<p>

According to him, they should follow this steps. First one is to face your partner, the man bows to the woman and the woman curtsies to the man at the same time. Second, Facing forward, the lady places her left hand on the gentleman's right hand. Third, Using the right foot to start, both partners take small steps, right foot then left foot, then the right foot again. Point the left toes and tap them 3 times. Repeat the step sequence in Step 3 three times. Then, Face your partner again and curtsy or bow. Turn in the opposite direction and repeat steps 3, 4 and 5. Afterwards, continue adding more steps to the dance as you master these first few steps.

(Steps got from ehow; How to dance Minuet. 'Cause I dunno how to dance this. LOL)

Law kept on their minds;

"Do not rush this dance. It is a beautiful slow dance and should be treated that way. You will be dancing with many different partners as this dance is done usually in a group!"

Sanji's eyes sparkled. "Reallyyyyy?"

"Yes. That is how Minuet works." He said and gave a look to the pink covered dance book.

Robin sighed. _"Much better" she said to herself then snatch a glare to the sweating Zoro._ Robin blushed.

"I will just give the series of partner tomorrow because today, we will be with Sir Rayleigh for our first fitting to our ball dress." Law explained.

Silver Rayleigh is on the entrance of the school. He is patiently waiting for the Cotillion dancers.

"Rayleighhh-saaaan!" Shirahoshi called and hug Rayleigh.

"What a sweet princess!" he said.

The group smiled at him. Also, they noticed the two vans beside him. One is the color of the pearl and one is the raven red van. _What is this for?_, they thought. Rayleigh smiled.

"I know that faces. Anyway, Boys will ride on the red van at left. Girls on white van at right. I'll accompany the boys and my assistant, Shakky on girls." He said.

Then, Shakky waved a hand on them. Shakky is a tall, short-haired and pale woman. The girls greeted her.

Shakky winked as her reply. "Girls, we will be going to **Emporio Armani** agency for your dress. While boys are in **Calvin Klein **for their suits" she explained.

The group didn't moved. They are so shocked and speechless. _The school is really a rich one_. Of course, except to Nico Robin and other princesses who are just smiling. They are so accustomed to this type of dresses.

* * *

><p>It is half past 3 when the girls arrived to the Emporio Armani agency. The agency is located on a glass-like-room building. The building is 13 storeys high and full of glasses. <em>Breathtaking<em>.

From the entrance, they saw a large woman with her large head, sports an afro of blue-purple hair, and long eyelashes.

"Is she a guy or girl?" Bonney asked as getting down the van.

"Did I just heard that I'm a guy?" The purple afro woman asked with her eyes flaming.

"N-n-nooo!" Bonney denied.

_The woman is actually far from them but how did she get here so fast?, _Bonney thought. The large woman eyed her in a very frightening way. Bonney looks so afraid.

"I beg your pardon, she didn't say anything, Madam" Robin said as she gets down to the van next to the freezing Bonney.

The large woman looked at her and smiled. "A'right, Madam Nico"

"Madam Nico?" the girls screamed.

"You knew each other?" Shakky asked.

Robin gave a sweet smile. "**Emporio Ivankov** is my mother's favorite designer."

Emporio Ivankov blushed. "Nico Olivia is my model, of course! Anyway, I'm Emporio Ivankov. My husand is **Emporio Armani**. I'm their top designer. I owe much to Silver Rayleigh so you are all here. I will be making you the most beautiful gown!"

They used the elevator to be get into Floor 18 which Iva's office is residing. As the elevator opened, they saw a 5 star hotel corridor with red carpet on the floor. Also, the big and shining chandellier caught their attention. Iva's office is located on the west wing of the floor. Iva first get their measurements. Afterwards, she already decides what will be the design of the dress.

First to be called is Tashigi. Iva browsed to the big wooden cabinet and got the strikingly elegant white dress. Tashigi opened her mouth in amazement.

"Tashigi's dress will be using satin as its fabric. Satin seems comfortable to you. Also, a Scoop Neckline only because you don't have big breasts..."

Tashigi look on her breast. "Not that small!" she cried.

"Did I say it's small? You will be using a Scoop Neckline. End of story. Also, Silhouette will be Mermaid."

Then, Bonney is next. Iva examined her body and instead on picking on the wooden cabinet, she picked on a thick old book.

"Jewelry Bonney, you have a fit body. A Gorgeous Mermaid One Shoulder Organza with Ruffles is suited to you." Iva said, offering the book to Bonney. Bonney looked at it, from the name itself, it is really a One Shoulder with Organza fabric dress. "This is a vey beautiful gown. Thanks Iva!"

Third is Shirahoshi.

"A princess should be elegant. Hmmm" Iva said as she rest her hand to her pointy chin.

"AH!" A Charming Off-Shoulder Lace Dress is fitted to you." Iva breathed out. She browsed again the wooden cabinet and a Organza fabric with V-Neckline shown. It is a gorgeous Lace dress with different Silhouette.

"Its Silhouette is A Line. Suited for princesses" Iva said.

Shirahoshi cried because of too much joy. "I love this one, Iva-sama. Thank you so much!" Then, she hugged it.

"Hey! Don't hug it. It is not yet yours, dummy!"

Shirahoshi cried out loud. "Sorrrryyy, Iva-sama!"

Next is Vivi, a princess as well. Iva looked on her hips first down to feet.

"Small hips,huh? Single strap Chiffon Layer Beading White Dress is for you. It may not emphasize your too small hips." Iva sly smiled and get other book from her table. Iva opened the book and show it to the Alabasta princess.

"A Column Silhouette! I love this, Iva! An splendid Alabastan gown, really!"

Lastly is Nico Robin.

Iva examined her whole body. Robin had a slim body, big breasts and long legs. Iva thought that Nico Robin has a different body from others who needs to conceal its imperfections. Robin is pure sexy. She doesn't need to conceal anything. As the matter of fact, she needed a dress that will **emphasize **rather than to conceal. Iva picked the book on her shelf. The book has a title "**sensuous, flirty**".

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Nico Robin's dress will be Sexy V Neck With Top Layer Tulle Dress" Iva said as she showed the picture of the book.

Other girls tried to look on the unusual book too. A sparkle suddenly entered on each others eyes. An astonishing Spaghetti Strapped, Organzan fabric was shown. It is a simple dressed but amazingly elegant. All mouthed the word "Whoa"

Iva broke the silence. "This is a rare design for a rare beautiful body. It is my honor to make this for my bestfriend's daughter." Iva said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As the ladies left the Emporio Armani agency, Ivankov immediately printed the picture of the compiled gowns of the five stunning ladies. Afterwards, she filed it in a folder with the name "New Project"<strong>_

_**To see the picture that Ivankov printed, please read this;**_

**Hi Guys! I'm so inspired that I provided also the pictures of their gown! LOL.**

**Well, for you to be guided also of what I am imagining right now. Here's the link.**

**** Fanfiction doesn't allow links so please follow the step :)****

*Do not forget to put together the spaced words. Use** backspace** to put them together. Then put at the end; **.jpg**

DONT FORGET THE **.jpg** on the end after removing the space between words, okay?

**ouououououououououououou**ouououououououou****ouououououououou****ouououououououou****ouououououououou****ouououououououou****ouououououououou****

****i m g 8 2 5 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 8 2 5 / 5 0 8 3 / 9 9 4 4 6 4 3 9****

**From left; Tashigi's, Shirahoshi's, Bonney's, Robin's, Vivi's**


	9. Author's Note 2

_**Author's 2**__**nd**__** love letter **_

Hi Hi! Sorry for the inconvinience but regarding to the link, I just realized that it is broken and not working. So, I hosted it to the other site. Here it is. Just use **backspace** again to remove the spacing. No need for the .jpg on the end. Here's the link;

**I 4 4 . t i n y p i c . c o m / d q g m t 2 . j p g**

**From left; Tashigi's, Shirahoshi's, Bonney's, Robin's, Vivi's**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my friend, Ninzkie for informing me about the broken link. She Private message me in Facebook that is why I'm so alarmed. Really thanks, Ninzkie! ILYSM :*<em>

_Also, I'm planning to make a fan page in facebook. Well. Just planning. LOL._

_Anyway, Have a nice day!_

**Love,**

**Skarizza G.**


	10. Chapter 6B

**Chapter 6: Part II**

Calvin Klein agency is way too far from the Academy unlike the Emporio Armani's. It is exactly 4 when they arrived on the gorgeous building of Klein's. Rayleigh asked them to double time because they are actually late. According to Rayleigh, they were scheduled for three thirty but unfortunately the thirty minutes didn't make it. As an outcome, they failed to examine the beautiful place. But they all feel that this place is totally a high class due to expensive items displayed on the lobby.

"Wow. I'm just like in a high-class European hotel!" Ace said with his mouth open as he is looking to the magnanimous classical paintings hanging on the wall.

Law rolled his eyes. He thrust his fist to Ace's stomach and whispered. "Not so loud, Ace!"

Ace just smiled as he scratches his head.

"My bad" he mumbled.

The group, together with Silver Rayleigh, just laughed. Afterwards, they immediately approached the elevator and go to 56th floor. **They just wondered how tall this building is!**

"56th, gentlemen." The small and chubby elevator woman informed them and smiled.

As the elevator wide opened, an abnormally large man, five times the size of a normal human appeared in front of them. Although he was big, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes. He was greeted by Rayleigh.

"Edward, Thank you for your time." Rayleigh said.

"You are my friend, Silver Rayleigh. I can't let your school down." He said, smiling. "I am Edward Newgate, the owner of Calvin Klein agency."

As he introduced himself, five tall guys in suit appeared behind him and each one of them grabbed the arm of each one of the cotillion dancers.

"Don't be afraid. They're my assistants. All were top designers. They will pick the best for you." Edward Newgate said as he sat on the red sofa.

"Ah! Designers! I forgot to tell you, the theme is classic. They need tuxedo with tails and a formal black top and hats. That's all. Lemme relax and chat first with my friend, Rayleigh." Edward said as he raised his hand to order a coffee-for-two to the secretary waiting on the corner of the room.

"We have discussions to make, right Silver?" Edward continued.

Rayleigh sat on the other side of the sofa, facing Edward. "Of course, old friend!" he said and winked to the dancers.

Then, the assistants started moving with their chosen model.

Zoro was grabbed by his designer to the north east wing of the floor. Law was in south east. Ace is in North. While, Kurei is in South. Sanji is on the other side which is the west wing.

* * *

><p>Sanji's designer's name was Mr. 5. He wore a brown trenchcoat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses. Mr. 5 removed his glasses and eyed him deeply without saying a word.<p>

"Something simple only, Sir" Sanji requested.

Mr. 5 ignored him and get something on the big white cabinet behind him. It takes time for Mr. 5 to look for a better tuxedo so Sanji decides to inspect the little room until he reached the glass window. He take a look whats behind the glass mirror. His mouth opened wide.

"Holy Sh" he said, covering his mouth by his hand to avoid continuing what he just utterly divulged.

What he saw from above are tiny people walking outside. He also saw the van that they rode a while ago. Actually, he can't barely see the van. It's just a small dot. He scratched his eye and realized that the building where they are now is actually and literally **vey statuesque and towering.**

"Finally! This smart tailcoat will be good for you!" he shrieked.

Sanji smiled widely. "Lemme see!"

They both removed the tuxedo from the box and a wool fabric coat was revealed. Sanji's eyes dazzled. Mr. 5 started to discuss.

"These is a notched lapel tailcoat tuxedo." He said as he put the black elegant coat in to the hanger.

"Tailcoat? Does it has tails?" Sanji wondered as he sit beside the black man.

Mr. 5 shook his head and laughed. "You don't have any idea, do you? Anyway, Tailcoat means that there's an excess fabric at the back. You'll dance the classical, right?"

Sanji nodded.

"To look more classy, tail is required to a coat."

Sanji didn't reply. Instead, he get the fashionable notch lapel covered in stunning satin. He touched it and felt his heart lifted.

"_I'm sure I will look the most gorgeous man on the dance! BWHAHAHAHA!" _Sanji thought and evil laughed from his inside that make him looked psychotic.

Mr. 5 gave him a disgusting look. "Are you suffering from a Psychotic depression, Sir?" he asked.

Sanji's eyes widen. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU DUMMMYYYY!" he shouted.

"O-oh! Sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to! Please don't call Mr. Newgate! I-I-I will never do that again. I-I d-don't want to be fired. I have many mouths to f-ffeed. Sorry, Sir!" Mr. 5 said in shivering manner and almost kisses Sanji's foot. Sanji just slant smiled.

"Dude! Stop it! I won't do that!"

"Oh! Thanked God!" Mr. 5 breathed out as he tap his chest. "I forgot to mention, you'll be using an emroidered vest too. This will look good on your wool tailcoat, Sir."

"Also, Trousers are pleated with an adjustable waist for a perfect fit and a Black Formal Top Hat" he continued.

Sanji just nodded. He doesn't really understand what he is saying because he is speaking too fast.

"White polo may do for the first layer. What color of tie do you like, by the way?"

Sanji smiled. "Black may do, Mr. 5"

"Okay. Black shoes will so also" Mr. 5 winked.

And their session ended after getting Sanji's measurement.

* * *

><p>"A Top hat on a suit? Are you serious?" Law asked in a very high pitch tone.<p>

"Of course! Ma~Ma~Ma~" Igaram, Trafalgar Law's designer replied surely to his irritated model.

Igaram is also known as Mr. 11. He is a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles the wigs worn during the 16th and 17th centuries.

Law didn't reply. Instead, he quickly snatch his phone.

"Man! What are you doing? Ma~"

"Calling your boss" Law said in a calm and pleasing voice. Then, he started dialling the number of Silver Rayleigh. Newgate is with Rayleigh. If he doesn't know Newgate's digits, he'll call Rayleigh instead and ask him to hand the phone to Edward Newgate.

Mr. 11 quickly grabbed the phone. "Oh Maaa~~~ What's your problem?"

"I don't want to look awful!" Law unintentionally said. Law knew that this guy is trying to make him good but what he feels is different. The coats and accessories he is offering is totally a no-no for him. Confessing what he feels made him think that he offended Mr. 11.

"Oh no, I doesn't mean to offend you." Law said in a soft gentle voice.

"What better way to but the crowning touch on your formal wear ensemble than with a formal top hat." Mr. 11 started in a low voice.

"When we think of traditional elegance, a top hat and tails always comes to mind. This is a classic black formal top hat that can be worn with any tuxedo or tailcoat." He continued.

"Maybe the 1920's Satin top hat is the best."

Law refused to reply. He felt so bad.

"Ah! Ma~ Ma~ Cheer up! I will never make my model look awful! Ma~ Ma~" Mr. 11 gladly said. He pranced to the corner of the room where the book shelves are located.

**Impeccable, Incomparable. **That is the title of the thick black book that he chose. Mr. 11 seems so sure of what he is doing. He quickly flipped the book on the middle page.

"Ah! Perfect!" he said as he pointed to Law the exquisite majestic black coat with silver vest and tie.

Law lifted a smile. "That is what I'm looking for."

The tailcoat that Mr. 11 showed is exceptionally elegant and exclusive to tuxedo tails, the silver pique vest sets its own style standard. Law's broad and lean shoulders will sure look more broad in this coat. His firm body will be also emphasized. _A perfect pick by Mr. 11, indeed!_

"The sovereign gloss of this color speaks of nobility" Mr. 11 publicized.

"This coat may only be appropriate for special appearances, but there's no doubt that your appearance will be the best with this. An imperial look to the strikingly eminent gentleman."he continued with a smile embedded on his face.

* * *

><p>"I will never fritter my money for those dresses you offer!" Bon Kurei arrogantly said to his designer as he crossed his arms.<p>

This is the 40th coat that Galdino presented him.

Kurei's designer's name was Galdino, also known as Mr. 3. He is an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. His hair seems to form various shapes according to the situation. For now, his hair is forming a "!" shape.

"Fritter? Are you kidding? Mr. Rayleigh is the one who will be paying. Not you!" Mr. 3 replied. "C'mon! What kind of coat do you like? If you don't want any of this. I'll just draw your dream coat." He pleaded and latch on to the paper and pencil on his table.

"I-I" Bon Kurei started, blushing intensely.

"I want something red, floor length, OF COURSE" emphasizing really the word "of course".

"and a great halter top dress with a slit. Please add beading around the bodice" Bon continued with his eyes closed, he seems is really dreaming for his dream dress.

Mr. 3 stopped drawing when he reach the middle part. He just realized that he is drawing a gown for female. He felt his blood running on his vein. He slapped himself so hard.

"I'M NOT DOING A GOWN FOR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mr. 3 said, facepalming.

Suddenly, Bon Kurei felt his eyelids swelling. "B-But"

"For the sake of the dance, my goodness!" Mr. 3 reminded him.

Trafalgar Law, Portgas D. Ace and Roronoa Zoro popped out on his head. He think of what will happen to the dance if he will destroy the group's plans. He exhaled deeply and wipe the tears in his face.

"I'm on coat, Mr. 3! Please make me beautiful, I mean, " Bon flirty said. He just can't exactly say the word "handsome" because he believed that he is rather to be born beautiful than handsome.

"Good", his designer said.

"If you want something red, I offer you this!"

Then, Mr. 3 showed a classic 6 buttoned red Civilain Tailscoat in a 1835-1845 style. Unlike other's coats. This one is different. It doesn't need a vest and a tie. Just a black polo for the first layer.

"This is a great deal on a high quality red tuxedo from Calvin Klein. Also, this tux is made from a super soft microfiber material. Much nicer than other red tuxedos that are usually made in a scratchy polyester material."

Bon Kurei's jaw dropped. Actually, his nose bleed as well. _"What did he just say?" _he asked himself. The hell he knew about tuxedos.

"Although you're not wearing a red dress. This red tailcoat is luscious flirty same as the red dress you dreamed of" Mr. 3 acknowledged.

"Ohhh! I'm sure I'll look the most gorgeous among the girls!" he said, shedding tears of joy again.

"Oopsie doopsie. I mean, among the men!"

Both of them laughed.

"I almost forgot, A Black trouser and a black cherry woolen bowler hat is suited to your red tailcoat." He said as he gets his tape measure on the cabinet. He started getting his measurements afterwards.

And their bloody session finally ended.

* * *

><p><em>Ace is a kind of model that doesn't require a lot of effort to pick on the proper tailcoat for him. He has an athletic build body that made any good coat look perfect on him. <em>Daz Bones thought.

Daz Bones, A.K.A as Mr. 1 and Ace's designer, is a a man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular and his head is shaven. His most striking feature is probably the black unibrow, right over his round eyes.

"I just want to look awesome, y'know" Ace said as he climb on the chair.

Mr. 1 ignored him and continued on searching the different boxes scattered on the floor.

"Ace-san, this will look good for you." Mr. 1 happily said as he found the Pikeur Mens Tailcoat on a white box.

As Ace outstretched the folded coat, a classic black tail-coat comes with Pikeur's incomparable cut and a golden vest with it. It's a classic yet modern fashion suited for a classic dance really.

"A white trousers, white top hat and black tuxedo shoes that gleam and shine is perfect!" Mr. 1 shrieked.

Mr. 1 knew that they never advertise those Pikeur type of tailcoat because it requires a perfectly build body for it to look good. If it was wore by a man with poor body, the Pikeur coat will sure look repulsive on him. But with Ace's sturdy and great body, this coat will surely look awesomely perfect on him.

Mr. 1 effortlessly convinced him.

* * *

><p>"No. Not this!" Mr. 9 said as he throw the black coat. He get again another from the big wooden box.<p>

"Not this, as well." Then, throw.

"As well as this." Then, throw again.

"A totally a no-no!" then, throw again and again.

"Not this!" then, throw again and again and again.

And he kept doing that for the last 20 minutes, throwing different coats he got from the wooden box again and again.

Zoro looks so troubled. He can't just look awful on that day. He thought of the possible look of his partner, Robin. He imagined Robin wearing a long white gown with beads embedded on her dress.

"_Zoro, let's dance" she requested flirtly to him and gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose._

"_Sure! Why not? Zoro confidently said as he get her hands. _

"**FINALLY!" **Mr. 9 screamed, interrupting Zoro on what he is imagining.

"What?" Zoro gawked in him.

Mr. 9 is a middle aged man donned with long red hair with a crown on top and his agent number is written on his cheeks. He wears green royal clothes along with an ornate red scarf. He looks fashionable but gay, Zoro thought on the first time he saw him.

Mr. 9 raised a ruffled polo. "This is it!" he screamed again.

"What the hell?" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow on the ruffled white polo that he just raised.

"Hey are you messing with me?" Mr. 9 replied, raising both his eyebrows as well.

"Of course, not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, Mr. 9 do his meditating gestures.

"I got an idea! I GOT AN IDEA! I got an idea! Oh! I got an Idea!" he continuously singing it while his both hands are placed in his head.

"I-Got-An-Idea!" he finally shouted in "THIS-IS-THE-MOMENT!" manner with his eyes blinking like a busted light bulb.

"A ruffled polo and a..." he said, and snatched the most old looking book from piles of books scattered on his table. He opened it and said gleefully.

"TADUM! A double breasted dark blue tailcoat with 6 golden buttons."

Zoro take a look on it. _Not that bad,_ he said to himself.

""When in Rome…" as the saying goes, to do as Romans do. Well to pick this fine tuxedo~~ La~ La~ La~" Mr. 9 started to sing.

Zoro just face palmed.

"Oh! I forgot to say, Mr. Edward Newgate exclusively designed this tuxedo."

Zoro is just like. "WHOA! REALLY?"

"Yeah. It will be perfect on your muscled body. I'll make sure that this will be fit to you for your body to be emphasized. You have a great bod, man!" Mr. 9 complemented.

"With a satin Framed Edge designed by Sir Newgate, you simply can't go wrong, Roronoa. Its polished and elegant look is ideal for any formal event. The super soft 100% wool fabric is comfortable also. You may give a touch." He said and offered him the dark blue tail coat.

As his skin touches the wool fabric of the coat, he unexpectedly freezes. Mr. 9 is so right. 100% so soft.

"Who said that there's no such thing as 100%? HA-HA-HA. Even you're wearing that, your feeling will be just like you're wearing nothing. HAHAHA." Mr. 9 boisterously laughed.

"I'm sure you will look so confident and polished to this best tuxedo of Calvin Klein."

Zoro nodded.

"Time to impress your girlfriend" Mr. 9 said and winked. Zoro remembered of the way he imagined Robin awhile ago. He blushed intensely.

"But still, you need to wear the ruffled polo for the first layer. Also, a Beaver Top Hat made in the Czech Republic."

"Beaver Hat from Czech?" Zoro wondered.

"Yes. It's price is $265.00" he replied in a very arrogant way.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p><em>The boys left the Calvin Agency in half past 7 in the evening. After they left, Edward Newgate immedietely asked to his designers for the copy of the chosen tailcoats and hats.<em>

"_I am impressed" he whispered as he is looking on the different pictures of the tail coats that his designers gave to him. He stopped to the picture when he saw Zoro's chosen tailcoat. _

"_Oh! This bring back memories of my late comrade." He said. _

_The same design was also used by his late comrade, Nico John, on his wedding day with Nico Olivia last 15 years. _

"_The paramount double chested Dark Blue tail coat. Yeah, My best masterpiece for me. Good choice, Zoro Roronoa."_

_***Hi Guys! I'll be posting the link of the picture on Author's Note3. Because I didn't know that I consumed 8 pages in here. LOL. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll make sure that the boys will look gorgeous on these suits. Also, I would like to promote something. Really Thanks! =)**_


	11. Author's Note 3

_**Author's 2nd love letter**_

_Hi Guys! This will be the link of the images that I'll provide for the men's tailcoats. Like the other links, just removed the spaces using __**backspace**__. No need to put .jpg on the end._

_Also, Guys. I uploaded this chapter early because we will be out of town this week. Wish me luck :) LOL. Anyway, thanks for supporting the story. 2 chapters to go. Hope you'll like it. God bless! :*_

_The following are the tailcoats and top hats of the male dancers for the upcoming Cotillion;_

***Note: Pictures with the background of the following colors are;**

Blue (2)- Sanji

Black (2)- Law

Pink (3)- Bon Kurei (1st picture is his dream gown)

Orange (2)- Ace

Green (2)- Zoro

**i 4 1 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 1 z x w o q o . j p g**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I would like to promote my stories on wattpad. I also work on those stories that aren't fan fiction. If you are interested. Please read the summary of my 2 stories.<strong>

**The Quest of a Demi God [on going]**

"Fortuna is a daughter of Zeus, the supreme god ruling the heights of Mt. Olympus and Europa, a mortal. Therefore, Fortuna is considered as a demigod. There comes to the point of her life that she is being haunted by the images of her late mother. As the story goes on, she will discover that her mother is still alive and currently living in a far place away from the gods. Together with her loyal companions, they will set an exciting adventure that will make the story an unstoppable page turner."

w w w .w a t t p a d . c o m / 3872938-the-quest-of-a-demi-god-foreword

**How To Confess your Love with Math [complete w/ 2 chapters only]**

"Regina is known for being an intelligent student. But unknown by all, she also had her waterloo, and that is MATH. Jared, Regina's classmate as well as academic rival, soon offered her to tutor for months. What is Jared planning? What will happen for both of them? Find out in the story."

w w w . w a t t p a d . c o m /3859262-how-to-confess-your-love-with-math-foreword


	12. Chapter 7A

_**Hi Guys! Sorry if I was days late. I cannot go online during Holy Week. Anyway, I made this chapter into two parts. But much shorter than a usual chapter that I am making. Enjoy! I'll update this week as well =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7A<strong>

It has been 2 weeks since they started practicing. All good turned into almost perfect. Zoro and Robin are already coping with each other and they made a big progress which is to communicate to each other. Law and the others are great as well.

5 days ago, they started practicing the part where they will switch partners. Sanji was indeed, so happy. He started talking to Robin while flipping her in his arms.

"I'm just wondering" he asked.

Robin fixed her eyes at him.

"Well…. Forget it." He said, sighing.

Sanji doesn't know what to say anyway. It is better to keep his mouth shut _until that fateful day._

It is time for Law and Robin as partners.

Law held her arm and felt a strange thrill. He heard the loud beat of his heart in his ears.

"Why so shaking, huh?" Robin asked as she smiled teasingly at him.

Law froze. He just can't tell her that he is as nervous with her as his partner. Later on, Robin heard a whispered reply.

"Nervous, I bet!" Bonney winked while dancing with Ace. Law seemed to overhear it.

"What? No, of course!" Law shrieked in terror.

Robin laughed as she made quick twisted gestures above Law's raised arm.

"You look so troubled, Trafalgar. Just ignore that" she said, smiling.

Law just smiled back but on his head he knew that he was pissed off. He gave Bonney his ferocious death glare.

_This means war, _as he indicates on those dead black eyes.

After that incident, Bonney always tries so hard to avoid talking to either Law or Robin.

_Current day_

Law already felt comfortable prancing with Robin unlike the first day that he felt really awkward. All are near to perfect.

Sanji's fateful day happened 2 days before the Cotillion. It is a warm afternoon in school's mini park. Today was half day so they are the only one who was left in school. Also except to those multiple security guards who are roaming round to ensure safety and to some faculty members who are compiling some records. Surprisingly, there was also Marco, the school photographer.

"Why are you here?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doing my job" he said confidently and gave a shot of Law's handsome face with his Lumix professional camera.

Law shook his head.

"Just stay out of my way" he said as he pushed him away.

"Who he think is he, the King Bee?" Marco whispered, irritated. As he go to the bench near the practicing area. Suddenly, he heard his name.

"MARCOOO!" Sanji screamed while waving a hand. His eyes were sparkling to death.

"Hey Sanj!" he greeted.

Marco got multiple shots of the dancers while practicing. He got the group's first pose and last pose. He have Ace's big smile pictures, Vivi's winking pictures, Bon's striking poses pictures, Zoro's handsome serious look pictures, Robin's pretty smiles when she misses steps pictures, Shirahoshi's doll-like face pictures, Bonney's smirking but gorgeous pictures and Law's sweating but indeed, super hot pictures. He is already imagining his name embedded on the school's newspaper.

_**Marco the phoenix, the photographer.**_

Also, he imagined himself being greeted as he passes on the school's hallway.

"Hey! Is that Marco?" greeted by the man with long black hair.

"Yeah! He is great! I love your shots, man!" said by another.

"I love your shots on the Cotillion rehearsal!" complimented by the group of girls in the hallway.

"Yeah! You did great!" screamed by another group.

And Marco will just laugh on their too much compliments. He just wanted to be famous on his _excellent photographs. _

"**This is the right time." **Sanji thought.

His plan was simple as this:

When the time that Robin and Zoro is about to switch partners, he will immediately go to their place and trip Robin going to his next partner which is Bon Kurei. After that, he will catch Robin in exactly when Law and Zoro are currently at their back finding their next partners. Marco will surely have that shot and publish to the newspaper. It may become the year's **big headline**!

**Black Leg Sanji and Nico Robin: Sweethearts?**

"Ohhhh! I will be your Knight and Shining armor!" Sanji excitedly said.

_All were calculated_, he evil laughed on his mind.

And the time of substituting partners has finally arrived. Nico Robin started to find his new partner Bon Kurei. Sanji started to caper near to her for him to be able to trip her and catch her easily. But then, Sanji got confused when he saw Robin who is currently lost to herself.

_Damn. She can't see Bon Kurei, _Sanji thought.

Robin started to panic. She walked like a drunkard on the street. She kept on turning left then right, vice versa. Law and Zoro seem so alarmed.

_Snap! Bon Kurei asked a permission awhile ago to go to the restroom! CRAP! _

Zoro is the first one to approach the confused Robin. When Sanji saw that Zoro is very near, he begun running as fast as he can.

"H-hey. Bon is currently on the comfort room." Zoro said, smiling.

"Oh!" Robin said as her cheeks flushed in red. _Well, she's always like this when Zoro will talk to her._ She doesn't know. It all started when Zoro smiled at her during the audition day. She really gone so pale.

"**Oh my, am I really in love?" **she thought with a loud thump coming from her heart.

Suddenly, she saw Sanji who is running uncontrollably fast coming exactly at her. She is just like _**WHAT THE FUDGE?**_

On the other hand, Sanji cannot control anymore his speed. Unexpectedly, he bumped on her. Robin should be the only one who will fall and Sanji will catch her. But all turns in other way, they are both falling. Sanji's glorious plan turn in to a very unpleasant nightmare.

Zoro was so shocked. He saw Robin in a slow motion manner. He stare deeply on her angelic face. Started to her serious eyes down her lips. _Oh! I want to kiss her! _

When he arrived on those thoughts, he turned into stone. His hands throbbed. He just remained to where he is standing. He wanted to save her from falling to the cold rocky ground but he is paralyze to death. All he can do is to close his eyes.

After a second, Zoro opened his eyes weakly.

_**He saw Law holding Robin's fine body. **_

_*thump*_

_Trafalgar's arms on his beloved's hips._

_*thump*_

_Trafalgar's arms wrapped in to his beloved._

_*thump*_

He gone pale like a corpse. Meanwhile, he saw small light coming from the distant way. _Probably, the flash from Marco's professional camera. _And that is the last thing he saw as he lost his consciousness.


	13. Chapter 7B

**Sorry if it was late -_-**

**Anyway, just wanted to tell you something that this chapter needed...**

**P A R E N T A L G U I D A N C E**

**Lol. Just like on TV right? LOL. I don't know. I woke up so early and found out that it is still too early to get up like there's still no sun. LOL. Then, I thought of possible sweet scenes and this is what I imagined. Kinda horny... but, I thought of those novels that I already read, there's some scenes right there that will really make a person mature. Well... I tried to make some too. Lol. Hope ya like it. Please no rude comments but a true judgement will be appreciated, just don't say too rude, kay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7B<strong>

**Zoro's POV**

_All happens very quick. All I just remembered is her, my beloved._

_I am such a muttonhead, nincompoop, simpleton person.__** I'm such a damn idiot!**_

_Why did I do that? My legs and hands just paralized in the time that I badly need it. I would rather cut them all than to humiliate myself to the person I want, I love. Oh Damn! What is she thinking right now? _

_I clasped my hand on my head and kept on thinking of her._

_What I did is a bad impression. What would she think? That I'm so weak and I can't protect her? I trained myself since I was a kid. I am a good swordsman. Why the hell a skilled swordsman can't catch a falling lady? Oh damn it!_

_Tears ran down on my cheeks. I didn't know that. I just gently wiped it out wishing that what happened on the rehersal is all just a dream. A nightmare, I would say._

_I sighed and look on the surroundings. I'm terrified when I realized that I am in a total black room. I can't see anything from afar. It just all black. The blackness seems that it has no ending. On the corner of my eye, I saw a big clock. I approached it and examined it. _

_It is just like the Big Ben clock that known as the tallest clock tower in England. Of course, a bit smaller than the usual Big Ben Clock. I looked at it deeply and I'm so fascinated. All of a sudden, it started to rotate faster and faster. A hurricane suddenly appear and brought me to somewhere I don't know. I tried to scream but no words came to my mouth. The harder I wanted to scream, the harder I can't breathe. What the hell is happening to me? _

_As I regain my sight, I saw Robin standing in a room full of mirrors. She is wearing a Diamond Beading bridal gown with Ruffled Organza and Tulle. Oh! She's so beautiful! _

_I looked at her intensely. All I think about is kissing her. I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her. I looked on myself on the mirror and found out that I am wearing a black tuxedo. _

_Are we getting married?_

"_What is this?" I asked her._

_She didn't reply. Instead, she smiled sweetly._

"_Oh! Silly! Our wedding, __**Law**__."_

_I'm just like "WHAT THE?"_

_I tried to make myself gentle. A man with tuxedo should not be acting like an uneducated & uncontrolled man._

"_What is that again?"_

_She sighed. "Law, you silly! Our WEDDING!" emphasizing the big word which is WEDDING._

"_But... I am Zoro" I replied, almost whispering._

_She shook her head and held my hand until we reached the biggest mirror. I am scared to death as I saw Law on the mirror._

_I felt a shake inside me. My eyes widen._

"_But... I am Zoro!" _

_I raised my hand to see if "my" reflection will follow. And it does, with Law still the image I saw on the mirror._

"_Honey, You are not Zoro!" she said sharply on me. _

"**YOU ARE LAW!"**

* * *

><p>I almost screamed as I open my eyes in full of terror.<p>

"A dream" I murmured.

ARGH! What's happening on me? I examined the place if it is like those weird places I've been in my dreams but Thank God it's not. I'm already in a normal hospital room. I checked my hands if it is already moving and it was all well. As I stretched my legs, checking if it is already moving too, a **bump **sounded.

_A head! I hit a head!, _I told myself.

I quickly sat on my bed and saw Robin resting her head in my bed. She is sleeping soundlessly like an angel. Suddenly, I saw her waking up.

"P-pardon me! I didn't mean to!" I told her, trying to convince her.

"Oh so you're alive.. I mean, awake. Heeh" she said, scratching her eyes.

I looked at her firmly. She is even beautiful after waking up. The more I look at her, the more I'm turning red.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no! I'm not offending you or what so..."

But then, she interrpted me by placing her hand on my mouth.

"Shhh. I volunteered myself"

I felt my cheeks getting hot. I can't think of any words to say. I'm not lacking of vocabulary. It is just I am in my **mental block** state. I just look at her on this moment without saying anything. I saw her bit her lips and avoided my eyes quickly.

"Oh! 9 PM. My Butler is already waiting for me at home. I think I have to go" she said very fast and quickly turn around.

Then, I just suddenly caught her hand. She stopped hasting. I don't know why I'm stopping her but... I felt like being with her. I am so happy being with Nico Robin, my beloved.

I locked my eyes on hers. Meanwhile, she gone very pale.

"I think I have to go..." she said, still avoiding my eyes.

I didn't reply again. Instead, I held her cheeks and brough her closer in me.

"I think I love you" I confessed to her, whispering those words on her ear. It is my first time to say those three ridiculous words-_ I love you_.

I felt her skin in my body. It is so cold. I look on her firmly.

"Zoro" she said, holding my cheeks.

Suddenly, I drew her closer to me. My lips landed flatly on her's. _**I felt so damn fulfilled! **_

At first, It is just a simple smack kiss but then she started responding. She kisses me hungrily. I was so carried away so I continued. After a minute of making out, I felt her tounge in my teeth. She is offering a french kiss. Like a tamed fox, I followed her. I used my tounge until it touches hers. She started to gone wild. Also, her temperature isn't cold unlike before. I just kept on kissing her on the way she wanted.

Minutes have passed. She unexpectedly tossed herself on my bed and spread her legs placing them in between of my relaxing legs. I just kept on kissing her with my tounge. We are so close that we are hearing each others heart beat. I kissed her much hungrily than before. Our head is moving fast in the rythm. Suddenly, she looked for my hand and gave it gently to her. She placed my hand on her breast. I started to feel intense. I didn't disappoint her, I responded to her request and started to fondle her big firm breast. I felt so wet. Then, I felt her fingers running to my chest. She stroked my musceled chest pasionately. I am so hot that I don't know what I am doing. While kissing her, I placed my hand inside her shirt and started grabbing and circling her firm healthy breast wildly until she moaned. I quickly removed my hand and stopped kissing her.

There's an awkward silence.

"Sorry" I finally breathed out.

"No! I am sorry." She replied.

She quickly fixed her deformed neckline (due to my insertings) and grabbed her coat. I stood up, trying to apologize at her.

"Robin, I am so sorry!"

She shook her head like the way she did on my dream. I felt a strange thrill. I don't know what she will say. It might be not good like what happened on my nightmare like,

"_I don't love you like the way you did" or "I like Law better" or "Sorry, I just carried away" _

I am afraid of what she will reply. I just remained silent, getting ready on what she will tell me.

She slowly go closer to me and whispered.

"I think I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey! Please don't think I'm such a maniac -_-<strong>

**I am not one of em'! -_-**

**It's just like I wanted to try something new. Oh! This feeling is awkward. Haha. Anyway, hope you still like it. I don't make lusciously hot scenes. LOL. Well, it is my first time so I am apologizing early to ya' LOL.**

**Lastly, I also made videos of Zoro X Robin and a tribute for One Piece. Please watch it! I put a lot of effort on making those. Here's the title. Just put copy & paste it in youtube's search box.**

**Zoro X Robin- Don't Lie**

**One Piece Tribute- Angel**

**And, LadyMai022's video is also higly recommended which is:**

**One Piece Funny Tribute by LadyMai022**


	14. Author's Note 4

**S O R R Y F O R T H E I N C O N V I N I E N C E**

Please expect my story on** Tuesday (May 21, 2012)**

**Chapter 8**, the last chapter, and the** Prologue** will soon be released.

Im so sorry, Guys!


	15. Last Author's Note

_**Author's last love letter **_

Hi Hi! Sorry for the inconvenience. It's like I stopped on making this story for about years! Sorry sorry sorry sorrrrrrry! I'm really sorry for those who waited so long. I've been so busy because I, your's truly, am so busy being an Engineer in the making. But, I SWEAR to publish the last chapter for about 2-3 days. I hope you'll like the ending.

Thanks for supporting me.

C I A O.

LadySkarizza


	16. Chapter 8A

_Hi! So…. This will be the last *sigh* Really thanks for supporting me on this story. I appreciate it that much! Swear! Hope you'll like the ending! I will be cutting the 8__th__ chapter into two because my ideas just kept on coming and coming and coming. :p_

_I just don't know how to execute them all._

_My grammar sucks but I promise that I'll do my very best._

_(^_^)_

_AGAIN, Sorry for those who waited for so long. _

_Expect the update for about 3-4 days. Trust me, I have a better idea. :)_

_Btw, I made a new story. It's a Hunter X Hunter Fan-fiction. Please see my profile if you're interested._

_**SO**, Back to the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.A<strong>

_**The End**_

_**The Cotillion Dancers: Before the Dance**_

Today is no ordinary day. Some are excited but some aren't especially to those who will perform tonight.

_*At the auditorium where Law's group planned to meet*_

Half Past 7 in the evening, majority of the group are already there. First to arrive on the meeting place is Shirahoshi and Portgas D. Ace. Shirahoshi's Armani Off-Shoulder Lace Dress made her more beautiful and more like a princess. The silhouette of the expensive dress emphasizes Shirahoshi's asset which is her long legs. Emporio Ivankov really got it right. Also, she is wearing a messy updo suited to her long glossy pink hair and a tiny crown resting on the crown part on the top of her head.

As everyone is expecting, Ace looks more hunk on his chosen tuxedo. Ace's suit is the Classical Pikeur Men Tailcoat which no man can wear due to some perfectly build body requirements which Ace possessed. His golden vest matched perfectly on his white trousers. Plus, his deadly wide smile will surely blow up the minds of the ladies.

Ace snatched his hat at his back and bowed like a gentleman to Shirahoshi.

"M'Lady, you look pretty today!"

Shirahoshi smiled sweetly at him and clasped her palms together.

"But.. I'm not your partner, Ace-san!"

He scratched his head and laughed. "I'm just practicing what I'll say to Vivi."

"Vivi will surely looks great today, Ace-san" she replied.

"Yeah! Even Bon Kurei! HAHAHA!" Ace joked and continued on laughing boisterously.

Suddenly, Bon Kurei showed up with his arms crossed.

"_Oh my glob!" _Ace whispered to himself.

"Portgas D. Ace" Kurei seriously breathed out.

Ace just threw a slant smile.

"Will you marry me?!" Bon Kurei said as he stretched out his arms, planning to give Ace a big hug. Luckily, he managed to avoid this lethal assault created by Kurei. Then, he continued chasing Ace on the auditorium.

"This is madness!" …. _"You are just like me!" _Ace screamed while he kept on running.

Without further ado, Bon Kurei stopped.

"Come again?"

Ace reached where Shirahoshi is standing and hid behind her. Shirahoshi felt concerned. It is her first time to see her cheerful partner, Kurei, being an austere and humourless.

"I mean, you are a man!" Ace breathed out.

His voice seems to echo all over the room. Bon Kurei startled.

"Look, you are handsome!" Ace said as he pat Kurei's back. He quickly turned back and made a puking manner face.

Honestly, Bon Kurei looks like a real man on his chosen suit. It's just like this tuxedo concealed his lady characteristic and change it on being like a gentleman. Unless if he will act foolishly and super gayish.

Kurei is wearing his Civilain Tailscoat. The red colour clearly describes his character which is vivacious, powerful and high spirited. This made him look handsome rather than beautiful. Honestly, he didn't like that fact. But, for the sake of the dance, he will try to act like a gentleman because of the hard work and efforts exerted by every participant just to make the dance possible.

"Partner! He's saying the truth!" Shirahoshi said as she threw her arms on Bon Kurei's shoulders.

For the first time of his entire life, he felt an awkward and silly thing. He felt his heartbeat beating fast because of a pretty maiden's hug.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

Kurei noticed that Ace and Shirahoshi is currently waiting for his reply. He cleared his throat.

"Okay. I'll try to act like a real man today." He said, sighing. "It's just…"

Ace's eyes widen. "It's just what?!"

"I should be the most handsome!" he said, winking. _(Like the way Duval is winking. LOL)_

"Ermm…Fine"

Suddenly, the door of the Auditorium opened wide. Their eyes sparkled when they saw Tashigi coming out and approaching them.

"Wow! You all look good!" she said, smiling sweetly with that scarlet lipstick.

"Sexaaayy! Hello!" Ace said.

Tashigi was flattered. She seems to welcome all the compliments she will receive. _Well, she expected that to happen._

Tashigi is wearing her white Satin gown. Like what Ivankov is saying, the scoop neckline will help her small breast to look bigger and her body to look sexier. Also, her hair was in big curls. She is a real renaissance woman.

After 3 minutes of Tashigi's arrival, Law was next to hit the attention. When he opened the door, it's just like those person who will look at him will be blinded on the light emitted due to his incredibly charismatic aura. He is a god!

Law looks like a world noble on his exquisite majestic black coat and his unique and glossy silver vest. His hair is obviously wearing a hair wax because of his side swept style. Moreover, he is wearing a Ray Ban Military Aviator Shades which adds more appeal on his today's-more-gentleman-appearance. He looks rich and expensive. Once he smile on those well sculpted face, it is sure that many hearts will flutter in the air.

"Umm. You look all good" he said, smirking on them.

"Law-san! You are undeniably handsome!" Shirahoshi giggled.

"I agree!" Kurei said, showing a double thumbs up. Tashigi and Ace silently nodded.

Law nearly face palmed. It is just he was distracted on the loud footstep from the outside. As the footsteps are nearly approaching the dancers, they would seemed to have a mini-guessing game on which from- Sanji, Robin, Bonney or Zoro that will soon to arrive.

"I think it's Zoro!" Bon giggled while drooling to death as he imagined Zoro wearing his splendid Calvin Klein suit. "Ohhhhh! I wonder what his suit look like!" he continued while his eyes are starting to form a heart shape.

"Maybe it's Robin-san or Bonney-san?" Shirahoshi guessed.

Ace nodded slowly, "Yes, because of the clicking of the heels?"

Law, Ace and Tashigi nodded in approval.

As they intently stared on the Auditorium's entrance, Law's heart seemed to skip a beat. He is excited, but nervous to see Robin wearing more than of that Black Armani Dress that she wore during the audition. _If he can't take it on that simple black dress, how much more in the expected-to-be-_ _scintillating-gown?_

Suddenly, the magnanimous door of the Auditorium widely opened. Bonney appeared behind the door as she walk gradually to approach the other dancers. Bonney walked in a very elegant manner like a true Princess walking on the aisle of her Kingdom. As expected, her behaviour was caused by her goddess-like appearance for tonight's celebration. She was merely unrecognized by the group because of her head-to-toe transformation. She wore what Ivankov's picked for her, the Mermaid One Shoulder Organza with Ruffles which is indeed, perfect to her. Also, she wore an expensive sterling silver necklace with a G-Clef pendant that adds highlight to her over-all outfit.

Ace whistled.

"H-hey, Ace-san." Bonney shyly giggled.

"So who else is not here yet?" Law butted in.

"Sanji, Robin and Zoro" Tashigi replied while looking on her nude-colored fingernails which she busily painted a while ago.

Law sighed, thinking of what happened to Robin the time she catches her.

Questions seemed to cloud his mind. "_Why did she acted like that? Why is she so concerned to Zoro when he passed out?"_

* * *

><p><strong>*ROBIN'S POV<strong>

_Minutes ago at Nico Robin's residence_

"_And this is it." _I told to myself as I wait for the assigned driver who will accompany me up to the School's Auditorium.

Again, I looked on the mirror intently to see my reflection. I saw myself wearing a natural light make-up that illuminates my beauty. Seeing that my lipstick is quite fading, I decided to apply again a nude-colored lipstick. I lined, first, my lips with Jordana Lipliner in Toast. Directly from the tube, I applied Clinique Different Lipstick, a light warm brown with enough pinky-peach in it to avoid looking dead. With my finger, I pressed a wee bit of a Pressed Powder.

As of my hair, I decided to make it simple. "_Simplicity is still the best" _I thought to myself. I let my hair falls past to my shoulders in a fiery hue and realized that this will look gorgeous to me.

The Spaghetti Strapped Organzan fabric also looked so good to me. But I wonder, why Ivankov would choose this design for me. Compared to others, my gown covered with lace, a fine open fabric, typically one of cotton or silk. Also, my figures would definitely been highlighted by the astonishing dress of Emporio Armani. With this exquisite design of my gown, I decided not to wear accessories except to a Crystal & Pearl Pave Chandelier Earrings.

To my contentment, I stopped looking at my face and my gaze focuses on the right side of my leg. I touched it and remembered the day I exchange kisses with Zoro. Hickies are still present there but I concealed it by using a concealer a while ago. _It's just I can't stop thinking of him_ seeing his love bite in my body. As I looked on the mirror again, I saw myself blushing. But, this fantasy thought was interrupted by my Butler as he knocked on my bedroom's door.

"Madame. The Limousine's driver is already here" he said behind the door.

I looked to the antique wooden clock and learned that it's already seven ten in the evening. The assembly time in the Auditorium is until seven thirty and the Promenade will start in exactly eight o'clock.

I sighed as I reply to my Butler, "I will be there."

As soon as I approached the exit of the Mansion, as expected, a long fancy car was waiting for me with my butler and some of the helpers who bowed to me. The helper's eyes seemed to glow as they saw my appearance for tonight's promenade.

"Oooo-oh! Madame's so beautiful! I bet many would be dying just to have a dance with her!" one of the helper said to the one beside her. It seemed that she failed to whisper it in a right manner so I overheard it. I just smiled at them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone sneaking secretive glances to me. Finally that someone approached me with a wide grin. As closer he approached, the more his grin becoming…..,uh, _creepy? _Then, I saw this "someone" wearing an elegant notched lapel tailcoat tuxedo. The closer it draws to me, the more I recognize that this man is no other than; Sanji.

"Do you have a band-aid?", he started seriously. "Because I just scrapped my knee falling for you!", he continued as he knelt and grabbed my right hand. His eyes are seriously turned into heart-shape.

I couldn't help but give him a straight smile. "Heh" is the only reply that I can manage. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and my butler whispered, "Should I dispatch him, Madame?"

I shook my head, "He's a comrade, Roche", I exhaled. Then, my gaze focuses on Sanji.

"My-my. What brought you to my residence, Sanji?" I asked him as I slowly kept back my right hand behind my back."

I saw Sanji's face returned to its normal state. He cleared his throat before he answered me.

"I just want to accompany you. Well, can I be your escort for tonight?"

I refused to reply. It's just… _I don't know what to say_. As he mentioned the word "escort", all I could think is Zoro's image in my mind. Luckily, my Butler broke the silence.

"We will be late, Madame."

I nodded. "Do you want to come with us, Sanji-kun?"

I saw Sanji's eyes popped out, maybe he's expecting for me to come with him but not to come with me, rather. But, he silently nodded afterwards.

The journey from my home to school is not that long. For almost ten minutes, we already arrived to our destination. But, to be honest, I'm not accustomed to Sanji being like this. He's so quiet…. And _serious_. So, as we reached the school's entrance, I decided to start a conversation as soon as my butler and the driver left.

"You look incredible." I started with a sweet smile.

Sanji smiled back. "You look beautiful…. _as always_."

I heard my heart beats faster. I don't know what to say. Sanji is so different today. Usually, Sanji would swung and do some weird poses before talking to me. But now, I can feel that what he is saying are all coming from his heart.

Quietly, we started walking to the hallway to reach the Auditorium.

"Robin-san." Sanji breathed out.

"Yes?"

Sanji stopped walking so I imitated him.

"Wha-" I tried to say but my words didn't come out fully because Sanji covered my mouth. It shocked me but Sanji immediately released his hand. Though, I saw the color of my lipstick to his hand.

"I love you, Nico Robin."

My eyes fluttered wide. _I honestly don't know what to say. _He seemed to notice that I felt awkward so he talked again.

"C-can I be your escort for tonight?", he said, repeating what he had said a while ago before we left my house.

No words can't escape to my mouth.

"I-I" I started with a quiver.

He set his eyes to me.

"I love _someone_ _else_."

Finally. I said it.

"B-but I don't mean to hurt your fee-", I began, but he interrupted me again.

"It's okay. Thanks." He said blankly and continued walking.

And the few minutes of walking with Sanji seemed to turn into hours. This is so…_ awkward._

* * *

><p><strong>*BACK TO THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

"I love _someone_ _else_." Robin finally said.

As soon as Zoro heard it, he heard the loud thump of his heart. He felt the burning of his cheeks as his thoughts drifted to what had happen to him and Robin to the hospital. _Is it me that she love?, _he asked himself.

He carefully moved away on where he is hiding for him not to be seen by Robin nor Sanji. It's just, at the time he saw them get down to the Limousine together, he started eyeing them due to the growing curiosity inside him. But, there's no point of following them now. He already heard what he _wanted_ to hear.

He looked up and saw the night sky. It looks like its covered by a dome and the stars appear to be closer and closer as you look at it in a longer time. It reminded him of his beloved. The closer he gets to her, the more he realizes that he truly loves her.

Now he understands it. He fell _in love_.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: <strong>How's the book cover?


End file.
